Eternal Flame
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: despuès de 6 años se vuelven a encontrar, pero que tanto han cambiado...
1. Prologo

**Eternal Flame**

**( Flama Eterna)**

**Nota de la autora: **Desde aquella reunión muchas cosas cambiaron para todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde.. Muchas historias empiezan así ¿Pero que pasaría si hubieran tomado diferentes decisiones? ¿Qué pasaria sí los protagonistas se encontraran de nuevo? ¿Serían capaces de luchar por ese amor que se tenían? ¿ Qué pasó con la persona que estaba de por medio? ¿Acaso hay alguien más en el corazón de ella? ¿Él podría casarse con alguien más? ¿Acaso el mejor amigo sigue siendo el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ella y fue correspondido?.¿ Aquel amigo celoso luchó por ella o se quedo al lado de alguien a quien no quería? ¿Ella lo acepto a pesar de todo?. Y no solo en un anime o caricatura pasa esto, si no incluso en libros, leyendas, historias de tu país o tu propia vida, hay amores no correspondidos o separados por alguien. ¿Acaso alguien intento cambiar su destino y lucho por lo que creía?

Sé que se han escrito diferentes fics durante mucho tiempo, todos con temas diferentes y con respuestas a algunas de estas interrogantes En este caso me referiré a uno de los personajes que son de mis favoritos y que es la protagonista de esta historia.

Siempre hay diferentes finales y diferentes amores para Candy, cada una con un toque personal, desde Reencuentro en el Vórtice que para muchas es uno de los mejores, si no en mi opinión, el mejor fic, por la forma en que la autora lo redacto y expreso los sentimientos de los personajes, o que tal Cruce de Caminos que le da una clase de final diferente y una historia tan increíble como la antes mencionada, además de dar una nueva perspectiva y un adiós digno a la pareja de Candy y Terry, y el que Albert encontrara el amor y fuera correspondido. .

Sin pensar que puedes ser Albertfan o Terrytana o lo que tú corazón de fan desea, tenemos algo en común: el gusto por Candy y por las historias que nos hacen soñar.

Como mencionaba antes y sé que sueno repetitiva hay 30 000 diferentes fics e historias que hablan de los hijos de los personajes, de los bisnietos, de la reencarnación, del amor eterno, de los caminos que pudieron tomar cada uno de ellos. Así como también existen aquellos fics en los que podemos interactuar y estar dentro con nuestros personajes favoritos, fics de risa, de terror y bueno podría nombrar cada fic que he leído y no terminaría nunca.

Cada uno de los autores ponemos todo en cada historia, algunas no están acabadas por falta de inspiración, o algún otro motivo. Pero mi propósito para hacer este fic es meterme en el personaje principal, en este caso: Candy. El saber como es ella, sentir como ella, amar incluso como ella, sé que suena una locura pero a veces hemos pasado por cosas similares y muchos de nosotras que escribimos, sabe que algunas situaciones las sacamos de la vida real.

Este fic no tiene ninguna preferencia hacía algún personaje, simplemente un día pense que haría en la situación de ella, ¿Qué hacer si después de mucho tiempo te encontraras con alguien que fue importante en tu vida?, Con alguien que te enseño a amar, que te ayudo y cuido, alguien que fue capaz de dejar todo por ti, que fue capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por ti y que por obra del destino ya no está mas contigo. A pesar de mi corta edad lo sé, es algo que quizás tú ocultas a todos, para que no se preocupen, que solo es tuyo y que lo guardas solo para ti. Te puedes negar cuanto quieras y puedes decir que no lo amas más y solo tratarlo como un buen amigo, pero en el fondo te gustaría que fuera algo más. El tratar de que tu mejor amigo sea algo más y quizás darte cuenta que te gusta solo su compañía. No sé tantas cosas más que podrían pasar. Por que ya sea que estés casado, divorciado, viudo, soltero, comprometido o con pareja, aunque tengas 5, 10, 15, 25, 30 o 60 años siempre habrá alguien que recordaras con cariño.

Creo que me extendido mucho y me he visto muy cursi (jejeje) son las 02:04 a.m. y sé que me entenderás por que has pasado por este tipo de cosas. Pero sobre todo por que has sufrido y has vivido por amor.

Este fic esta dedicado a TI, para cada uno de ustedes, no importa cualquier tipo de nacionalidad, religión, raza, cultura, país o preferencias de personajes o anime. Si crees que el sentimiento que guardes por alguien, quien sea, familiar, amigo, pareja es una FLAMA ETERNA esto es para ti. También esta dedicado a cada persona que he tenido el privilegio de conocer y que me a dado su confianza y que al escuchar su historia me muestra un poco de su alma, para aquellos amores que nunca pudieron ser como el de mi tatarabuela, para aquellas personas que se aman de lejos a pesar de todo, pero sobre todo para las personas que he amado y querido, mi familia que es lo más importante en mi vida, mis amigos que me han mostrado su amistad y confianza, y para las personas que ocuparon y siguen ocupando un lugar en mi corazón gracias por todo.

Solo por último quisiera decirles que siempre luchen por lo que quieren, nunca se den por vencidos y siempre, siempre digan lo que sienten y escuchen a su corazón. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado por que he puesto todo en él como cada uno de los que escribimos y como cada uno de los que vive y lucha cada día.

Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto y espero no decepcionarte.

Aquí empieza una nueva historia que podría ser la tuya...

Con cariño y mis mejores deseos

**Helena o KiiandyHuntress**

Cualquier reclamo petición o sugerencia los puedes mandar a o 


	2. Caps 1 y 2

**Eternal Flame**

**( Flama Eterna)**

**Capítulo 1 Volviendo a Casa**

AMOR, es una palabra a veces demasiado confusa, ya que involucra muchos sentimientos como celos, amistad, confianza, sacrificio, felicidad, armonía y la ESPERANZA. Cuando el amor termina de una manera repentina, por juegos crueles del destino solo puede quedar este sentimiento ESPERENZA.   
Habían pasado casi 6 años desde la separación, la ESPERANZA había vivido en sus corazones durante los siguientes dos años, pero con el tiempo decidieron ocultarla y dejarla a un lado, en un lejano lugar de su mente y de su corazón, se negaron a escucharlo nuevamente, así que ambos decidieron seguir por su lado, decidieron dejar todo como un recuerdo y tratar de seguir su camino, seguir su vida, y quizá reencontrar el amor. Pero el destino a veces juega con nuestras vidas, y decidió dar un giro inesperado en la de ellos, y quizá, solo quizá se lleguen a reencontrar. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana estaba adornada por un hermoso sol matinal, el cielo sé habia despejado a pesar de que hacia fresco, las gaviotas revoloteaban cerca del barco y el mar estaba en calma.

Dentro de uno de los camarotes de primera clase, en la terraza privada dos hermosas jóvenes y un caballero, estaban desayunando, una de las chicas de 22 años tenía cabello castaño, grandes ojos grises y acentuadas por una largas pestañas y coqueta mirada, de finas facciones y un esbelto cuerpo, era además considerada unos de los mejores partidos de Europa. El caballero que las acompañaba, tenía los mismo ojos que los de su hermana, de color gris y acentuados por largas pestañas, su cabello color castaño claro muy corto, con un cuerpo esbelto pero atlético, muchas mujeres estaban detrás de este hombre. La segunda chica tenia también 22 años, era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y rizado el cual llevaba largo hasta debajo de los hombros, de una tez muy blanca, labios color carmín y unos ojos verde esmeralda que derretían a cualquiera, en la nariz se podía ver unas cuantas manchitas de lo que habían sido unas pecas en su adolescencia, de figura esbelta y hermosa era la envidia de muchas mujeres y el deseo de muchos hombres. Habían estado platicando y riendo hasta que la joven rubia se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_Vaya es increíble como se pasa el tiempo- _pensaba la joven rubia-_ y ahora estoy a unas pocas horas e regresar a mi hogar. _

-¿Candy?-llamo la joven de cabellos castaños-¿Candy estas ahí? ¡Reacciona!- grito y segundos después la rubia dio un brinco que a su amiga le provoco un ataque de risa- jajaja... en donde anda tu mente mujer.

-¡Que graciosa Gabrielle!-respondió riendo con su amiga-Disculpa si me he distraído, pero estoy muy emocionada-dijo dejando de reír y dando un largo suspiro- Es solo que han pasado muchos años desde que me fui de mi país y deje mi hogar, y ahora apenas puedo crees que estoy apunto de regresar a él.

-No será más bien que estas recordando la razón por la que te fuiste- pregunto con una mirada picara.

-Vamos Gabrielle déjala en paz con eso-dijo él chico a su hermana.

-James no le ves la cara que tiene, estoy segura que lo recuerda bastante bien o me equivoco.

-Que cosas se te ocurren, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en ese tiempo era una chiquilla y él era mi primer amor de verdad. Eso es pasado ahora he crecido por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Buen punto-respondió el chico sin perder la atención al diario que sostenía.

-Si lo sé, pero aún recuerdo cuando llegaste a mi casa, aunque tratabas de ocultarlo estabas destrozada y alguna vez te oí llorar por él antes de que nos contaras todo.

-Si lo recuerdo... pero ya te dije que eso ya paso-respondió levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la terraza mientras decía-ahora me vestiré para poder estar lista para cuando ancle el barco, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Si, ya voy... mamá –respondió mientras veía a su amiga salir del lugar- A mi no me engaña, algo así no se acaba tan pronto... ni se olvida.

-Vamos Gabrielle déjala, si ella te dice que no es no- contesto mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana-yo iré hacer lo mismo que Candy y me iré a cambiar.

-Esta bien, yo voy en un momento, pero insisto en que ella solo se engaña- lo dijo en voz baja para que su hermano no alcanzara a oír..

Candy se dirigió a su alcoba para empezar a arreglarse, en unas cuantas horas llegaría al puerto y debía estar lista. Mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto, empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado durante esos años.

- _Me fui lejos para poder olvidar, no podía con este dolor, era como si el aire me faltara, como si me hubieran quitado el alma, sabía que no podía retroceder el tiempo, que las decisiones que había tomado al calor del momento y sin detenerme a pensar claramente no podía retractarlas. Había dejado al hombre que amaba por algo que yo considere su deber sin detenerme a preguntarle como arreglaríamos ese problema, sin preguntarle su opinión. Fue un error que pague muy caro por que pase días y noches llorando y recordando todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, mintiéndole a mis amigos, diciéndoles que estaba bien que lo había dejado como un recuerdo... que equivocada estaba por que en ese tiempo su recuerdo vivía en mi tan claramente como cuando lo conocí. Por eso decidí irme lejos, pensé que al separarnos un océano la tentación de buscarlo y la melancolía queme invadía sería menos. Pero no fue así, aún sentía el vacío de saberlo ajeno, que nunca sería para mí, que el amor que sentíamos nunca lo podríamos disfrutar. Pero encontré algo en que ocupar mi mente por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo, le pedí a mi tutor, a mi amigo que me dejara ir que quería estudiar una carrera en una universidad de Europa, por supuesto que no le dije que era para olvidarlo pero sin duda él lo sabía, el acepto aunque sé que no le gustaba la idea de tenerme lejos por que yo había sido durante muchos años su protegida, su amiga. Pero al final no tuvo más remedio. A pesar de la guerra que se había desatado en esos años en Europa viví con una familia amiga de los Andley, los Dupontt, unas personas muy buenas que me recibieron en su casa gustosamente._

_Durante ese tiempo conocí a mucha gente, como a mi amiga Gabrielle Dupontt, hija de la familia con quien me hospede, la cual también había entrado a la Universidad, ella fue mi soporte durate muchos años y yo el suyo, por que no era común que dos señoritas de la alta sociedad hicieran este tipo de cosas, lo que hacía mucho más dura la experiencia. Todos los estudieantes eran hombres, siempre nos veían como si fueramos inferiores a ellos, creían quie estabamos ahí para buscar marido. Nos hicieron la vida imposible, incluso algunos profesores, pero al ver que los conocimientos que teníamos, por que ayude a Gabrielle a estudiar algo de lo que sabía, se dieron cuento de que no nos rendiriamos facilmente. _

_Casi un año después de estar estudiando, recibí la visita de Albert quien me comentó que Susana había fallecido después de una larga agonía, esa vez estuve tentada en regresar a América pero Gabrielle me hiso ver que no podía dejar los estudios asi como asi, además una inseguridad regresaba a mí, ¿Aún me quería ?, nunca pude saber la respuesta a esa interrogante, nunca me atreví a volver por el miedo a saber una respuesta negativa, pero como el tiempo pasa todo fue quedando como un hermoso recuerdo. Otra persona que me ayudo mucho y quien me dio consejos cuando Albert no podía estar conmigo fue el hermano de Gabrielle, James Dupont, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, es caballeroso, bromista, buen amigo y además también a cuidado de mí, ellos dos son mis amigos, pondría mi vida en sus manos de ser necesario. _

_Y ahora regreso, un poco antes de lo que había planeado ya que pude graduarme y hacer el servicio antes de lo esperado, la guerra a terminado, ahora me han propuesto un trabajo en el hospital más importante de New York, gracias a las recomendacions del Doctor Pierre Mustard, además Gabrielle se viene a trabajar conmigo y James viene a hacerse cargo de sus negocios tanto con Albert como con otras empresas, pero antes psaré unos días en Chicago para ver a mis madres. Me han preguntado si lo buscare, creo que a pasado mucho tiempo, eramos muy jovenes entonces y no sabíamos que queríamos, pero lo que siento ahora por él es solo... cariño es un hermoso recuerdo. Pero aún así pienso, que pasaría si me lo encontrara, si nos vieramos después de tanto tiempo, creo que quedaría impactada, no puedo negar era muy guapo, ahora es todo un hombre, he visto sus fotos en los periódicos, vaya que el tiempo pasa... pero apesar de todo quisiera saber si es feliz, es mi amigo después de todo ¿Alguna vez pensara en mi... ?. Solo espero que no sé allá olvidado de mí.._

-Vaya Candy, que cosas piensas-se dijo a sí misma mientras la doncella que le había ayudado a vestir salía del cuarto y ella se acercaba al tocador- es probable que el te haya dejado atrás, después de todo nunca te busco después de la muerte de Susana-el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció por unos segundos, de repente ella agitó la cabeza queriendo sacar esas ideas de la cabeza-¡YA BASTA CANDY!-Sé recrimino-esto es absurdo han pasado muchos años y tu ya no eres la misma.

Después de esto se terminó de arreglar intentando ya no pensar en eso, solo teniendo en mente que pronto llegaría a su hogar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en New York un par de jóvenes tomaban un café en un modesto lugar cerca del teatro, ella una hermosa chica de 23 años, de cabello negro, el cual acentuaba sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceos, de una tez blanca y suave y labios color carmín, de esbelta figura envuelta en un hermoso traje azul, no era de extrañarse que muchos hombres murieran por ella. Él un hombre de 24 años de cabello castaño largo que le llagaba arriba de los hombros, recogido en una pequeña coleta, unos ojos azul verdoso que miraban fría y altaneramente, y una boca tan bien delineada como el de una pintura, alto y de un cuerpo atlético envuelto en un traje color negro, toda mujer que lo conocía quedaba prendada de él.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas mas escondidas platicando, quien les viera a simple vista pensaría que hacen una hermosa pareja, pero ellos eran solo amigos. Ella trataba de hacer reír el joven junto a ella sin mucho éxito, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que su actitud era de los más normal, el solo la veía y hacía un comentario sarcástico y burlón de vez en cuando, cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos.

-Vaya ya era hora, en donde estabas-pregunto la chica al joven que acababa de llegar.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero el tráfico en este lugar es cada día peor-respondió y se volteo a mirar al joven junto a la chica-no me veas así Terry, sé que no tengo disculpas por haberte dejado solo con esta dama.

El joven que había llegado era de la misma complexión que Terry, solo que el joven era un poco más blanco de cabello negro y corto, ojos miel y una sonrisa encantadora por la cual muchas jóvenes deliraban.

-Si eso es algo que no pienso disculparte-contesto Terry con una semi-sonrisa-sabes que tuve que escucharla hablar sobre la nueva moda por más de media hora.

-Muy graciosos, jajaja... -dijo en tono sarcástico, al ver que los dos hombres reían- bueno al menos tengo de que hablar no como Terry que no ha querido hablar hoy de nada, anda en las nubes desde que su amigo Albert lo visito esta mañana.

-Vamos Nay no te pongas así-dijo Terry con una sonrisa y dándole un sorbo a su té -sabes que todo es broma y que me gusta tu compañía, y el hecho de que no quiera hablar es solo cansancio, Albert no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Vino Albert a verte... un americano, gracias-pidió al mesero-... y a que se debió el honor de su visita

-Bueno es lo que he tratado de averiguar Henry pero no me ha querido decir-tenia su mirada acusadora sobre Terry.

-Esta bien, se los diré... pero no quiero ningún comentario sobre esto-dio un suspiro casi imperceptible y continuo-la razón por la cual Albert vino a New York es simple, Candy regresa hoy, así que ha venido a recogerla-confesó mientras sus amigos estaban totalmente sorprendidos

-Hablas de la misma Candy por la que sufriste aquella depresión-dijo sorprendido al ver la calma de su amigo- aquella chica del colegio.

-Si, así es-dio un sorbo más a su té

-Increíble después de tanto tiempo-dijo Nayelt viendo a los dos hombres-¿y que piensas hacer?.

-Que habría de hacer nada-respondió con su acento ingles más marcado-ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si pero... es decir... ustedes tuvieron su historia-respondió aún más confundida por la tranquilidad con la que Terry tomaba las cosas-no piensas si quiera visitarla o algo.

-Nay tiene razón, por una parte, pero por otra también él la tiene, a pasado mucho tiempo, y quizá ya no se acuerde de él.

-¡Vamos Henry no digas tonterías!-digo irritada- no creo que lo haya olvidado, después de todo lo que paso.

-No discutan, esta bien-dijo tratando de evitar una pelea-miren, cuando todo esto pasó era un chiquillo, no sabía lo que quería, y me enamore de ella por que había sido la única persona que confiaba en mi y que había tocado mi corazón con su dulzura, pero eso fue hace tiempo esta bien, los dos hemos crecido y no veo la razón para cambiar las cosas, y no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto esta bien, por eso no les quería comentar la razón por la que Albert esta aquí, sospeche que algo así ocurriría.

-Esta bien no te enojes, cambiemos de tema-dijo rindiéndose al ver la cara de Terry-Henry que tenemos para el día de hoy no pretendo quedarme en mi casa.

-Claro que no, iremos aun club que acabo de descubrir, si les parece, dicen que es de lo mejor.

-Esta bien, necesito nuevos aires-Dijo Nayelt

-Más bien nuevas conquistas-dijo burlonamente Terry mientras Nayelt le daba una mirada asesina-No te enojes -dijo volviendo a reír-Bueno chicos es tarde me tengo que ir-dijo dando su último sorbo de té, saco su billetera y dejo unos billetes en la mesa-Debo ir a ver a mi madre, nos veremos esta noche.

-Muy bien, hasta la noche-respondieron Henry y Nayelt.

Mientras Terry iba viendo por la ventanilla del carro las calles llenas de gente, recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día, los años se habían pasado volando.

_Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. Ella había llegado a mi vida como una luz de esperanza, una luz que iluminaba mi oscura vida. Cuando ella me dejó en ese hospital con mi destino decidido sentí que el mundo que habíamos empezado a construir se había derrumbado tan rápido que era imposible levantarlo, así pensaba en ese entonces no entendía que la decisión tomada había sido para ayudar a alguien más. Me arrepentí tanto cuando la perdí, había vuelto a beber. Deje mi carrera a un lado y desaparecí durante meses. En ese tiempo así borracho, fui a Chicago buscándola pero sin tener el valor de verle a la cara, así que entre en un bar en donde me encontré a la única persona, en ese entonces, a la que consideraba mi amigo, con el cual también ella tenía amistad de muchos años, me mostró como ella salía adelante y sentí vergüenza de mí mismo. Así que regresé a New York a seguir con el camino que había decidido. Después de eso me enteré que mi amigo ere el tío abuelo del que tanto me hablaba ella, algo que me impresiono debido a que cuando lo conocí parecía no tener dinero y trabajaba en un zoológico. Después de eso a él lo vi unas cuantas veces y nos mandábamos cartas cada dos semanas o cada mes. Unos meses después me enteré que ella se había ido a Europa a estudiar medicina, me sentí triste al saber que se iba, ahora no solo nos dividían unas cuantas ciudades, ahora sería un océano entero. Ella no se dio cuenta de que el día que partió la vi de lejos, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, trataba de que sus amigos no se entristecieran y ponía su mejor sonrisa, la que alguna vez me perteneció._

_Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas, seguí con mi vida, trabajando en el teatro, mejore mucho la relación con mi madre y me reconoció públicamente como su hijo. Mi padre me buscó unas semanas después de la partida de ella, me vino a pedir perdón y a decirme que se separaría de su mujer, pero mi orgullo en un principio no me dejo perdonarlo, tenía tanto que reprocharle. Mi madre habló conmigo tratando que entendiera la situación de mi padre. Después de un mes o un poco más, platique con mi padre y decidí darle una nueva oportunidad, cuando le di mi respuesta vi a mi padre llorar por primera vez. Le platique todo lo que me había pasado, me había preguntado sobre aquella chica rubia del colegio, así que le dije la verdad, aunque sé que pensó que había hecho mal no me dijo nada, y ese silencio lo agradecí, pero me aconsejo que siguiera a mi corazón pero en ese momento mi corazón se había ido a algún lugar de Europa. Ese día también me dijo que me había heredado en vida, la casa de Londres, la villa Grandchester en escocia, y parte de su inmensa fortuna, y en cuanto al título me pidió que lo aceptara, ya que el hijo mayor de la duquesa le había pedido que no se lo dejara a él, ya que me correspondía a mi legalmente, aunque esto me sorprendió, después de un tiempo lo busque para hacer las paces con él y darle las gracias. Mi padre sabía que en cuanto a las casas y el dinero, aunque no los aceptara de cualquier forma estarían a mi nombre, acepte haciéndole saber que solo la utilizaría en alguna emergencia y el acepto. En cuanto al título me explico que no tendría que estar en el parlamento al obtener el título que el señor Owen se haría cargo de eso y yo podría seguir con el teatro._

_En cuanto a mi vida al lado de Susana, bueno en realidad no duro mucho, el accidente había dejado estragos en su salud. Además de perder la pierna, una pequeña hemorragia en 2 de sus órganos vitales, que no podían detener terminó con su vida, en realidad vivió bastante para la condición en que estaba, me casé con ella solo por el civil prometiéndole que en cuanto estuviera mejor nos casaríamos por la iglesia, pero ese día nunca llegó. El matrimonio tampoco fue consumado, en su estado era imposible, así que tampoco tuvimos hijos. Ella murió casi un año y medio después del accidente, aquel viejo amigo que conociera en un bar en Londres, estuvo conmigo desde la muerte de Susana, dándome su apoyo incondicional, como siempre lo había hecho. _

_Desde entonces, me dedico a la actuación, estoy al pendiente de los negocios que me heredo mi padre, mis padres ahora son amigos aunque al parecer mi padre, quien ya pasa largas temporadas aquí, quiere algo más y mi madre sólo le da largas, sigo en contacto con Albert y a veces nos vemos, además tomé un poco el ejemplo de ella e hice un par de buenos amigos, Nayelt McAllen y Henry Hattaway, Nayelt es una vieja amiga de la infancia a quien no había visto en muchos años, es hija de una de las familias más prestigiadas de Inglaterra y Europa, Henry es el hijo del señor Hattaway, director y dueño de la compañía de teatro. Ellos han sabido ganarse mi confianza, y pondría mi vida en sus manos. _

_Ahora que sé que ella vuelve, Nayelt me pregunto sí la buscaré, pero creo que no lo haré, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella es ahora un bello recuerdo, le tengo un inmenso cariño, solo eso, además en aquella época éramos unos niños y supongo que nos faltaba mucho por conocer. Pero aún así se que me la encontraré algún día, y el día que eso pasé tal vez quede sin habla por que ella ahora es toda una mujer co una belleza envidiable he visto sus fotos en los periódicos... pero apesar de todo quisiera saber si es feliz, es mi amiga después de todo ¿Alguna vez pensara en mi... ?. Solo espero que no sé allá olvidado de mí..._

-Por que piensas en esas cosas-se recrimino- eso es pasado y así se quedara, además cuando Susana murió no recibiste ninguna noticia de ella-los ojos de Terry por un momento sé entristecieron-¡BASTA YA! Deja de ser tan tonto, ya pasó y tu no eres el mismo.

Y diciendo esto bajo del carro el cual había llegado a su destino y entro a la casa de su madre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El barco se acercaca poco a poco al muelle, esa mañana había bastante gente, Albert junto con Archie y Annie esperaban ansiosos el regreso de Candy, después de tantos años regresaría. El braco ancló y la gente empexó a bajar, los Andley y Annie corrieron a buscar a su amiga entre la multitud, cuando vieron una figura de una linda mujer de cabello rubio y rizado hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de piel blanca con unas cuantas pecas que le cubrian la nariz, así como unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Traía un hermoso vestido a la moda de los 20´s encima traía un abrigo en color negro, parecía que buscaba algo entre la gente, cuando vió a sus amigos no pudo más que salir corriendo y gritar.

-¡Albert, Archie Annie !- gritaba tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

¡Candy !- gritaron los tres al unísono sin esconder la emoción que les daba verla.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban solo pudo abrazarlos a todos, la primera fue Annie quien no había visto a su hermana durante casi un año, debido a que su madre había caído enferma.

-Annie, Annie... como te he estrañado-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo tambiém Candy-dijo devolviendo el abrazo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

Annie había cambiado mucho durante esos años, ya no era aquella chica timida con miedo a todo, ahora era toda una mujer, segura de si misma y muy atractiva. Traía su cabello más corto y con un hermoso vestido al estilo de los 20´s.

-Bueno chicas yo también me merezco un abrazo no creen-dijo Archie con un guiño

-Claro que sí, a ti también te extrañe-dijo abrazando a su primo-gracias por venir

-Sabes que para mi es un gusto-respondió-como no venir a recibirte.

Archie había cambiado mucho en esos años, ya no era aquel jovencito de cabello largo, ahora era todo un hombre, traá el cabello recortado ahora era más alto y fuerte, era un hombre muy atractivo para muchas mujeres.

-Esta bien, basta que yo también quiero mi abrazo, yo los traje me lo merezco-todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Perdona Albert claro que sí, gracias por venir-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes Candy, sabes que para mi al igual que Archie es un gusto venir a recibirte- de repente un carrapeo de garganta interrumpió el momento.

-Disculpen, lamento interrumpir su hermosa escen pero que acaso nadie me dara a mí la bienvenida o que-dijo Gabrielle con cara de ofendida.

-Vamos Gabrielle comportate-le regaño su hermano-deja que Candy salude a su familia con calma

-No te preocupes James-dijo Archie acercandose a Gabrielle-Bienvenida tu también, que bueno que veniste- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias Archie, me alegra voler a verlos-respondio-se les ha estrañado bastante.

-Bueno pero ahora estaremos más cerca- dijo Annie mientras se acercaba a saludarla también- y pasaremos unos días aquí de compras que te parece.

-¡Exelente !, quiero conoces todas la tiendas de New York.

-Al parecer algunos bolsillos quedaran vacios-dijo James mientras terminaba de saludar a Archie para saludar a Annie.

-No exageres, no gasto tanto-respondio Gabrielle ofendida.

-Bueno, bueno mejor vámonos de aquí-indico Albert-hay mucha gente y deben estar cansados por el viaje.

-Albert tiene razón-respondió Candy-mejor vámonos.

Todos aceptaron y se empezaron a retirar, mientras se dirigían hacía la mansión de los Andley, Candy miraba por la ventanilla sorprendida de cuanto había crecido la ciudad, recordó las últimas dos veces que había estado ahí, todo había cambiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Mientras el carro de los Andley pasaba por la Quinta Avenida frente a Tiffany's, Terry salía con su madre de esa misma tienda. Venía de tras de ella con unos cuantos paquetes en las manos.

-Mamá creo que has comprado suficiente, no lo crees-dijo Terry viendo las intenciones de su madre al querer entrar a una tienda más.

-Solo será aquella tienda y ya lo prometo-dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa-quiero verme bien para él estreno de la obra.

-Es eso o quieres lucir radiante para mi padre-dijo viendo la cara que ponía su madre y tratando de no reír.

-No claro que no-contesto inmediatamente volteando para que no viera el sonrojo que había provocado-que cosas dices Terry.

-Mamá, has tenido a mi padre detrás de ti por más de 2 años que más quieres de él-dijo mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa.

-Hay hijo no lo sé-respondió Eleanor con un suspiro mientras veía lo ultimo en moda-ni yo misma lo sé.

-Entonces perdónalo, sé que tu deseas estar con él-dijo Terry mirando a su madre.

-Es difícil, pero sabes estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos-tal vez esta vez funcionen las cosas entre los dos, ¿no lo crees?.

-Por su bien eso espero-respondió mientras veía as u madre quien desaparecía detrás de un vestidor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ese mismo día más tarde en la casa de los Andley estaban todos platicando mientras cenaban. En la casa se sentía algarabía por todas partes, todos estaban riendo y se sentían felices de estar juntos de nuevo.

-Y dime Annie, que piensas hacer esta noche-pregunto Gabrielle mientras comía el postre.

-No lo sé aún, quizá salga a un nuevo club que acaban de abrir-respondió-quieren ir.

-A mí me encantaría-respondió Gabrielle- quiero conocer gente en esta ciudad.

-Bueno yo prefiero descansar, la verdad es que estoy agotado por el viaje y mañana tenemos Albert y yo una junta importante-respondió James.

-Eso es cierto lo siento chicas-dijo Albert-será en otra ocasión.

-Y tu, que dices Archie-pregunto Gabrielle-vienes con nosotras.

-Por supuesto, alguien debe de cuidarlas-respondió Archie-además dos señoritas como ustedes no pueden salir solas.

-Querrás decir 3, por que Candy viene con nosotras-volteó ver a Candy-no s verdad.

-Bueno chicas, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada-dijo Candy-quisiera quedarme a leer un rato y después acostarme

-Vamos Candy, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Annie tratando de animarla-no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Annie tiene razón-añadió Gabrielle-vamos sí.

-Anímate Candy-dijo Annie-debes divertirte antes de entrar a trabajar.

-Vamos chicas si no quiere no la presionen-dijo James.

-Es cierto- añadió Albert-si esta cansada es mejor que se quede.

-Esta bien chicos-dijo candy-iré por que si no voy les aseguro que tendré a Gabrielle reprochándomelo todo el día.

-¡Perfecto!-dijeron Annie y Gabrielle al unísono, mientras empezaban a planear que ponerse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un carro se estacionaba frente a la gran casa estilo victoriano de color blanco, la casa estaba en las afueras de New York por lo que la vegetación aún estaba presente en cada rincón. Nayelt y Henry se bajaron del auto y tocaron a la puerta, el chofer los hizo pasar a la sala. Mientras bajaba Terruce, ellos platicaban acerca del nuevo club.

-Mas vale que ese lugar que dices valga la pena-le decía Nayelt a Henry mientras este servia unas copas-no quiero aburrirme y regresar temprano a casa.

-No te preocupes me han dicho que es estupendo, y es visitado por puros jóvenes-contesto Henry

-Pues más vale que sea así-respondió la chica.

-Bueno pero que exigente te has vuelto Nay-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Terruce que entraba a la sala.

-Siempre lo he sido-contesto ella de manera altanera.

-Lo sé, además de mimada-dijo Terry con un gesto burlón mientras Henry trataba de contener la risa.

-Que gracioso Terruce-dijo indignada-ahora por favor ya que terminaron de burlarse de mí, podríamos irnos no quiero llegar tarde.

-Quien dijo que ya terminamos-respondió Terry.

-Muy bien ustedes dos-dijo Henry- antes de que empiecen a matarse vámonos, yo tampoco quisiera llegar tarde.

-Esta bien nos vamos, madame-le dijo a Nayelt ofreciéndole el brazo, mientras pensaba- _Por que siento este hormigueo en el estómago y este nerviosismo, debo estar alucinando._

-Claro, entre más rápido mejor- Así los tres salieron de casa de Terry y se dirigían hacía el club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el carro venía Archie, Annie, Gabrielle y Candy dirigiéndose al club. Gabrielle estaba muy emocionada, estaba ansiosa por conocer el lugar, sin embargo Candy se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón, empezó a sentir como hormigas en el estomago de los nervios, trato de disimularlos para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta, pero algo le decía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Este era un nuevo club que metía música mucho más moderna que aquellos clásicos vals, se llamaba "NEW WORLD", en donde todos los jóvenes solían reunirse para tomar algo escuchar música y pasarla bien un rato.

Sin saberlo los dos grupos de amigos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, el destino había empezado a mover las piezas y apenas empezaba el juego.

**Capítulo 2 Un Reencuentro Sorpresivo**

Es increíble como la vida da tantas vueltas, que a veces acabas en el mismo lugar, justo ahí en donde todo comenzó y acabo, en donde según tú ya no había nada, el destino es caprichoso y tanto él como la vida nos ponen pruebas para saber que tanto vamos a luchar por lo que queremos, nos dan oportunidades sin fin, pero si no las sabemos aprovechar es imposible que se realicen.

Cuando te encuentras a esa persona que fue tan especial para ti, es una sensación extraña él volver a verla, no sabes que hacer o si te reconocerá, sea amigo o un viejo amor, siempre es lo mismo y muchas veces nosotros mismos nos quitamos la oportunidad de volver a tener algo con esa persona.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al entrar al club, Terry se percató de que el lugar estaba a lleno, como él era un actor reconocido enseguida le consiguieron una mesa. A cualquier parte a donde iba siempre había chicas llamando su atención, esperándolo para ver si existía la oportunidad de conquistarlo. Esta por demás mencionar que era uno de los hombres más codiciados, ya que tenía lo que muchas mujeres consideraban lo mejor, era guapo, un famoso actor de Broadway, una inmensa fortuna y además tenía un título nobiliario que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Esa noche no podía ser la excepción de sus salidas, estaba sentado en una de las mesas rodeado de gente, obviamente Nayelt y Henry estaban a su lado, Terry a pesar de no ser una persona abierta con la demás gente, trataba de pasar el rato como los demás, él había cambiado bastante aunque no tenía amistad con esas personas platicaba de cosas banales con ellos, era mejor eso a quedarse en su casa encerrado con los recuerdos. Distraído como estaba no se dio cuenta cuando una hermosa rubia entraba al lugar con sus amigos.

Candy estaba contenta de poder disfrutar un rato con sus amigos, y hacerlo en un lugar como ese lo hacía mejor, como una persona de espíritu libre le gustaban los lugares con encanto y libertad, así mismo cuando entro y se dirigía a la mesa mientras su primo y amiga saludaban y presentaban algunos amigos, ella tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry. Sin embargo muchos hombres si se percataron de la presencia de la rubia.

Pero aúna a sí había algo que los dos sentían, era un hormigueo en él estomago de nuevo, que los hacía sentir nerviosos, aunque no encontraban cerca aún no entendían la razón de ese nerviosismo.

-¿Terry te sientes bien?- pregunto Henry- pareces pálido

-Si... si estoy bien solo necesito un poco de aire- se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a un balcón del otro lado del salón.

Cuando volteo y se levanto, pensó que había empezado a alucinar ya que vio una rubia que era muy parecida a Candy, pero no le dio mucha importancia y salió a uno de las terrazas. A sí mismo Candy se había empezado a poner aún más nerviosa y no sabía él por que, Annie se dio cuenta de esto.

-Candy, estas bien té noto un poco rara desde que salimos de la casa-pregunto al ver a su amiga nerviosa.

-No creo que no es nada, es sólo el cansancio del viaje es todo-respondió

-Si lo deseas podemos irnos-sugirió Annie- no hay ningún problema.

-No... no es sólo que necesito un poco de aire, ahora vuelvo- Se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los balcones.

-¿Adónde fue Candy, Annie?- pregunto Gabrielle al notar que Candy se levantaba

-A tomar un poco de aire- respondió y siguieron con su platica con unos amigos de Archie.

En realidad Archie y Annie ya no tenían una relación de pareja, habían decidido separase por un tiempo y tratarse de otra manera, durante el tiempo que paso después de que Candy se fue ellos decidieron que era lo mejor.

Cuando Candy salió a la terraza, no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí, por alguna extraña razón había un tipo de neblina un poco inusual para esa ciudad en esa época que le hacía tener poca visibilidad, empezó a caminar dentro del balcón, pensó que el hormigueo que tenía en él estomago se calmaría con un poco de aire, sin embargo aumento su intensidad mientras daba cada paso. Las terrazas eran algo pequeñas solo abracaban dos ventanas por lo cual era muy fácil toparse con algún conocido, cuando Candy entró una voz con un tono conocido la sorprendió.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el hombre

-Disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupado- respondió Candy un poco insegura de saber quien era el dueño de esa voz.

-No, disculpe señorita yo no... - él había caminado hasta donde ella estaba, y cuando estuvo cerca para mirarla a la cara se sorprendió al ver quien era, no estaba seguro si estaba soñando o era real-... ¿eres tú?

-¿Terry? -pregunto reconociendo al hombre delante de ella

-Candy, pero que haces aquí-Terry estaba muy sorprendido

Ninguno de los dos salía de su asombro, después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar, no había palabras sólo se quedaron mirando por una eternidad mientras la neblina que había empezaba a desaparecer y la luz de la luna bañaba a la pareja que estaba en la terraza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Andley, un joven rubio de casi 30 años estaba en su estudio sentado frente a la chimenea recordando todo lo que había pasad en esos años. William Albert Andley el jefe del Clan Andley, poderoso, con una inmensa fortuna pero se sentía solo, sabia que faltaba algo en su vida pero no sabía si lo podría conseguir.

_El tiempo vuela, cinco años han pasado y todo a cambiado. Cuando volví y tome mi lugar como cabeza de la familia Andley, no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer ese papel, mi padre y mi abuelo habían sido de los mejores en este negocio y yo no sabía si podría con eso. Todos esperaban tanto de mí, gracias a Dios George estuvo ahí como siempre para apoyarme, el se ha convertido en un segundo padre para mí, siempre dndome consejos y ayudandome con los problemas de la familia. Durante estos años me he sumergido mucho en los negocios, tratandode mantener al margen a los Leegan, ya que sólo buscan el dinero fácil y rápido, pero eso no me impidió seguir mi amistad con 2 de las personas más inmportantes en mi vida, 2 amigos que me ayudaron mientras viajaba como un vagabundo._

_Cuando Candy me pidió que la mandará lejos a estudias, supe por que quería irse tan lejos, yo no quería realmente mandarla, además la guerra estaba en Europa y sería peligroso que estuviera allá, pero a pesar de eso ella logró convencerme y la mandé con unos viejos amigos de mi padre, quienes la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto a Terry, he mantenido comunicación con el desde siempre de hecho he estado ahí cuando me ha necesitado, cuando llegó su padre, en casi todas sus obras, cuando Susana murió, en fin siempre traté de apoyarlo tanto como el lo hacía conmigo. El siempre estaba conmigo en las fiestas aquí en América y ella en Europa, nunca les contaba nada del otro y ellos nunca preguntaron._

_También la tía abuela a sido un poco más comprensiva y ahora es mas amable, aunque insiste que me caé lo antes posible y me busca esposa con todas las chicas de alata sociedad que conoce, pero en realidad ninguna me hace sentir lo que esperó. George alguna vez me pregunto si estaba enamorado de Candy, en ese momento no sabía que responder, quede petrificado con la noticia, y solo atine a responderle que no, que ella era solo mi amiga y protegida, por supuesto él no me creyó pero guardó silencio. Después de eso me puse a meditar seriamente los sentimientos que guardaba hacia ella y llegé a la conclución de que la amaba, pero ella solo me veía como su amigo, su protector, además estaba Terry, por que apesar de que no lo aceptaran y dijeran que estaban en el pasado, sabía que se amaban, además sería como una traición para él. Por lo que callé siempre lo callé, por eso decisí empezar a salir con otras chicas para ver si alguna hacia que me olvidara de ella, pero ninguna lo a logrado._

_Con la persona que suelo platicar más es con Patty, la que era n0via de mi sobrino Stear, es una linda chica, con unas platicas muy interesantes pero sólo somos amigos, y ella no creo que tiene interes en mí. Ahora después de tantos años Candy regresa a casa, bueno en realidad sólo por unos días, por que ira a trabajar a New York, donde estoy seguro que tarde o tamprano se encontrara a Terry. Quisiera decirle lo que siento por ella pero no estoy seguro de que deba hacerlo, además el miedo al rechazo no me deja hacerlo. Por ahora solo me queda seguir siendo el amigo que siempre a tenido. Ahora no se que pase apartir de ahora, solo quiero que todos encontremos la felicidad si eso es posible. _

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Albert, ¿estas bien ?- era James que había entrado al estudio

-Si James sólo estaba meditando un poco

-¿Meditando o pensando en Candy?- pregunto sin titubear, eran muy buenos amigos y se conocían tanto o más que a ellos mismos- Vamos Albert te conozco.

-De verdad a veces no sé quien es peor si tu o tu hermana-trató de desviar un poco la conversación

-Pues creó que mi hermana en realidad, pero ni creas que puedes desviar esta conversación Albert... Por que no solo se lo dices y ya, que es lo peor que podría pasar.

-Qué no me quisiera hablar más, que se sintiera ofendida con mi pregunta, no se tantas cosas- Albert se restregó con las manos la cara por la desesperación, siempre le daba vueltas al asunto y nunca encontraba una solución.

-Pues nunca lo sabrás si no lo preguntas, además ella es libre. Dijo sentándose cerca de Albert

-No lo sé creo que no lo haré por el momento.

-Es tu decisión pero mejor hazlo pronto, quizá te arrepientas después.

James se levantó y salió del estudio, quizá tenía razón, pero existía un problema, ella seguía siendo su hija legalmente, que hacer con eso, no lo sabía pero debía encontrar una solución a ese problema. Pero además existía algo más, Terry, que hacer con él sabía que en el fondo aún le interesaba Candy aunque no lo admitiera, pero en realidad ya no quería pensar más en eso, sólo el tiempo decidiría como quedarían las cosas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terry y Candy aún estaban mirándose, estaban demasiados sorprendidos y no reaccionaban, había pasado tanto tiempo que era increíble el encuentro.

-Terry- Candy rompió el silencio- tanto tiempo sin verte

-Si muchos años, ¿cómo has estado? –pregunto aún sorprendido, pero recobrando su compostura

-Bien yo...

-Terry, aquí estas, te he estado buscando-de repente alguien la interrumpió- ¿qué haces aquí?, Vamos quiero bailar... – cuando volteo la cara vio a Candy y solo la miró sin importancia- espero que hayas conseguido tu autógrafo niña, por que él viene conmigo.

Gabrielle que la siguió cuando se levanto de la mesa, había estado escondida viendo la escena salió en ayuda de su amiga, ella vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga y el joven frente a ella, así que no pudo hacer menos que ayudarla.

-Candy, ¿dónde estabas, te he estado buscando?-dijo entrando a buscar la- buenas noches si nos disculpan nos están esperando en la mesa, vamos Candy.

-Este... sí vamos- volteo haber nuevamente a Terry y recobro su compostura y seguridad, además ella era diferente había cambiado y no se dejaba humillar más- me dio gusto verlo de nuevo Señor Grandchester, pero debo retirarme mis amigos esperan, pero antes-se volteo haber a Nayelt con seguridad viéndola como si nada hubiera pasado- disculpe mi mala educación al no presentarme, soy Candice White Andley y esta es mi amiga Gabrielle Dupontt, y no soy una "niña" en busca de un autógrafo, no debería pedirlo cuando lo conozco desde hace tiempo, no lo cree señorita- la chica solo asintió sorprendida, primero al escuchar el nombre y después en la manera en que le contesto- ahora si nos disculpan debemos retirarnos, permiso.

Ella dio la vuelta y se alejo con su amiga de la terraza y se dirigieron a su mesa. Gabrielle no pregunto nada, pero sabía quien era con solo oír el apellido del hombre con quien estaba, así que no le pregunto ni le hizo ningún comentario, pero ese brillo en sus ojos durante una fracción de segundos dijo demasiado y no sabia que pensar, sobre todo sabiendo que alguien más quería el amor de Candy.

Mientras tanto en la terraza, Terry y Nayelt estaban en silencio junto al barandal, los dos estaban demasiados sorprendidos, y aun sumidos en sus pensamientos Nayelt se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es ella ¿verdad?-pregunto sin voltear a verlo- Ella es tu Candy- dijo con curiosidad

-Si es ella- respondió- pero ya no es mi Candy, dejo de serlo hace mucho

-¿Y a ti te gustaría que lo volviera hacer?-pregunto una vez más

-Pero, que dices Nayelt, eso fue hace siglos ahora somos muy diferentes... demasiado

-Entonces ¿por qué te quedaste sin habla y estático cuando estabas frente a ella?- volteo a mirarlo acusadoramente

-Nayelt por favor no hagas preguntas tontas, fue solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo y la verdad me sorprendí es todo, ella no era así, nunca esperé que respondiera de esa manera, pero basta de platica-respondió volviendo a tomar su compostura- ahora entremos y bailemos que a eso venimos.

Terry no dejo que su amiga continuara con sus preguntas, la tomo del brazo y entraron al club, cuando habían empezado a caminar hacía la mesa se dio cuenta que la mesa de Candy estaba muy cerca de la suya, también pudo reconocer a 2 personas más en la mesa, dos personas con las que había podido hacer una amistad, Annie y Archie. Con ellos ya había arreglado parte de lo que consideraron problemas adolescentes, Archie si bien no era su gran amigo al menos mantenía una relación cordial con él después de tantos años de rivalidad. Los dos hombres habían llegado hablar claramente de sus problemas, Terry comprendió por qué Archie no lo soportaba, y una de esas razone había sido primero el amor que le tenía a Candy y en segundo por él daño que le hizo la separación, así mismo Archie entendió la manera de actuar de Terry, por que era tan rebelde y cínico y también las razones que hicieron separarse de Candy definitivamente, los dos hombres descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y que al contrario de ser rivales podían tener una amistad. Siempre que Archie visitaba NY, lo veía en el teatro y alguna vez salían a tomar algo.

En cuanto a Annie, cuando fue su rompimiento con Archie se sintió algo triste y se fue una temporada NY, en una de esas tardes en que paseaba en Central Park, reconoció al hombre que estaba en una de las bancas más lejanas del parque, aunque lo vio en mal estado solo camino hasta donde estaba él y se sentó junto a él entendiendo su dolor, eso y un par de palabras tocaron el corazón del joven, Terry agradeció ese gesto y desde ese día empezó una amistad parecida a la que tenía con Nayelt, pero como Annie regresó a Chicago mantuvieron su amistad por carta.

Estos tres viejos amigos del colegio a pesar de no poder verse todo el tiempo tenían buena relación, esa noche cuando Terry los vio sintió ganas de ir a saludarlos, pero al recordar a Candy supo que ella venia con sus amigos y prefirió dejar las cosas así, pero de repente.

-Terrence Grandchester, que no piensas saludarme-era Annie que lo había llamado, lo vio desde su mesa y se levanto para saludarlo -al parecer tus modales no mejoran verdad- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Disculpa Annie es que no te había visto- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la forma en que se comportaba Annie una muy diferente a como era en el colegio- Y mis modales siempre han sido impecables, señorita- dijo besando su mano

-Nayelt como has estado- dijo saludando a la chica- tiene mucho que no te veo

-Annie que gusto me da verte, he estado algo ocupada ya sabes mi madre, pero ahora estoy libre, pero dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras.

-Bueno solo será unos días, después regresaré al hogar por que...

-Por que Candy regreso ¿no?- interrumpió Terry

-Ya la viste, ¿cuándo?

-Hace un momento, parece que esta muy cambiada no es así-le dijo con voz amarga- Ahora me llama Señor Grandchester.

-Es solo que se sorprendió de verte estoy segura, y si ibas con tu guardaespaldas creo que era obvio que mantuviera su distancia, no lo crees-dijo mirando a Nayelt

-¿Y qué?- dijo Nayelt- puedo ser solo su amiga ¿o no?

-Se te olvida que nuestro amigo es una de las personas más famosas en América y Europa y tu al ser una chica de sociedad, es fácil que lo periódicos hablen de ustedes, diciendo que son pareja y que quizá estén comprometidos.

-Son tonterías, la gente se cree cualquier cosa- dijo altaneramente Terry

-Pues no debería tomártelo tan a la ligera Grandchester- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- ya sabes que esos chismes siempre andan en boca de todos.

-Pues por mí que digan lo que quieran Cronwell-dijo saludando a su antiguo rival-mientras que mis amigos sepan la verdad, no me importa mucho lo que digan

-Entones es tu problema-después volteo hacia Nayelt- ¿Cómo estas Nay?-dijo besando su mano

-Muy bien, gracias, y por lo visto, sigues igual de caballeroso-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Annie al ver como se coqueteaban sintió unos celos terribles que logro disimular. Cuando Archie iba a responder otra voz los saco de su platica

-Chicos Erick quiere saber... -las palabras de Gabrielle murieron al ver con quien estaban.

-Mira Gabrielle te quiero presentar a unos amigos- pidió Archie-chicos ella es Gabrielle Dupontt, Gabrielle ellos son Terrence Grandchester y Nayelt Mc Allen, Terry es actor de Broadway, supongo que lo conoces o al menos has escuchado hablar de él.

-Si he escuchado sobre él en lo profesional y en lo personal-dijo Gabrielle mordazmente y viendo a Terry que había entendido el comentario- Mucho gusto señor Grandchester.

-Igualmente, Gabrielle, le puedo llamar así- Gabrielle solo asintió, después Terry beso su mano-.

.Y Nayelt es heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa, ella ahora reside aquí después de una larga temporada en Inglaterra.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Nayelt sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Igualmente- respondió Gabrielle con la misma mirada

Después de las presentaciones, Terry invito a todos a la premier de su nueva obra que se estrenaría pronto, iba a se uno de los sucesos del año, todos estaban haciendo planes para esos días cuando...

-Oigan llevo años esperándolos que están... haciendo- Candy se encontraba de nuevo frente a Terry- Vaya señor Grandchester parece que el día de hoy es nuestro destino encontrarnos no es así.

-Eso parece señorita Andley- dijo Terry tratando de seguir el juego- disculpe que le haya robado a sus amigo pero al ser también los míos no pude evitar saludarlos, no los veía desde hacía unos meses.

-De verdad- Candy se quedo sorprendida al oír las palabras de Terry, ¿amigos? ¿Desde cuándo lo eran?, ¿por qué nunca le dijeron?, se volteo a ver a Archie y Annie y ellos entendieron es mirada, así mismo Terry comprendió que había cometido una imprudencia al comentar eso- bueno la gente si que cambia quien diría que tu Archie y el señor Grandchester llegarían hacer amigos.

-Si es una larga historia- dijo Archie- te la contare después, bueno creo que es hora de irnos, James y Albert esperan en casa- dijo encontrando una salida- Grandchester nos veremos después, Nayelt un gusto verte como siempre.

-Nos veremos en el estreno de la obra Terry- Annie se despedía de él- Nayelt nos veremos pronto.

-Claro, Annie, Archie cuídense- se despidió Nayelt- un gusto haberla conocido Gabrielle.

-Igual el gusto es mío.

-Y por cierto- dijo volteando a Candy- mi nombre es Nayelt Mc Allen, no me pude presentar hace un momento se fue tan rápido.

-No se preocupe, es un placer conocerle-respondió candy al ver su mirada retadora- ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme hasta luego- dijo a los dos dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-Nos veremos Pecas- pensó Terry para sus adentros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candy tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, no sabía que pensar. En primera Archie y Annie nunca le comentaron que se habían convertido en tan buenos amigos de Terry, sobre todo recordando como fue el colegio para ellos tres, en realidad nunca se habían llevado bien. En segunda, quién era esa tipa que estaba con él, no es que estuviera celosa pero la mira de una manera tan retadora que le hervía la sangre del coraje, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba humillar ni hacer menos por alguien, ella seguía siendo la misma chica dulce solo que ya no tan tonta. Durante el camino hacía la mansión esos eran los pensamientos de Candy, ella se repetía una y otra vez que no importaba que Terry hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que no importaba nada, que ella también tenía su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Annie decidió hablar con Candy a solas en su recámara para explicarle por que tenía una relación de amistad con Terry, había visto cuando ella la miró al estar frente a Terry, y pensó que le debía una explicación.

-Candy puedo pasar- pregunto Annie tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- respondió la rubia, momentos después vio entrara a Annie a la habitación- ¿qué haces despierta, acaso no puedes dormir?.

-No, ha sido una velada muy interesante y no he podido dormir, además...

-¿además qué Annie?- pregunto curiosa al ver como su amiga titubeaba

-Creo que te debo una explicación-dijo dudosa

-¿A qué te refieres con una explicación?

-Es sobre... la amistad que tengo con Terry-dijo al fin esperando la reacción de su amiga

-Creo que eres libre de escoger a tus amistades, no necesito que me expliques nada, y si él es tu amigo me alegra.

-Aún así creo que debo decirte como fue que inició esta amistad por que empezó casi un año después de que te fuiste.- Annie miro la cara de sorpresa de su amiga

- Vaya parece que me perdí de muchas cosas el tiempo que estuve en Francia no es así- dijo invitando a su amiga a sentarse cerca de ella en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea de su recámara.

-Bueno, la verdad no fue mucho-respondió Annie tratando de ver a su amiga a los ojos- verás todo comenzó cuando Archie y yo rompimos nuestra relación. yo me sentía muy deprimida así que decidí irme a NY por un tiempo para cambiar un poco de ambiente.

-Annie no es necesario...

-Si lo es, al menos para mí lo es, por favor déjame continuar-Candy solo asintió al ver la insistencia de su amiga- cuando llegué a NY, casi no salía de mi casa, mis padres querían que saliera fuera al teatro, a canastas y todo ese tipo de cosas pero yo no sentía ningún tipo de ánimo al hacerlo. Así que me la pasaba tocando el piano o leyendo algún libro que quitara de mi mente la imagen de él. Pero una tarde en que me sentía sofocada decidí dar una vuelta por Central Park y...

_Annie empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en el parque, ella se sentía muy sola aunque sabía que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para los dos, y una tarde después de semanas de encierro decidió dar un paseo por Central Park, como era costumbre mucha gente visitaba este lugar y ese día no era la excepción, pero ella necesitaba un poco más de privacidad así que camino hasta el lugar más lejano y solitario. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio en una banca un hombre que ella reconoció, pero tenía un aspecto muy diferente entonces, estaba muy mal, parecía que tenía meses sin dormir, se había dejado crecer la barba, no parecía aquel hombre que salía en los periódicos tan elegante, más bien parecía un pobre diablo que hubiera perdido todo._

_Ella no supo que hace en ese momento, primero pensó en irse y dejarlo solo, ella sabía de la necesidad de la soledad en esos momentos, pero después pensó también en la necesidad de tener a un amigo cerca, que te apoye. Así que tomando valor y conociendo el carácter del hombre se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto a él. Terrence notó la presencia de la joven y cuando volteo para gritarle que lo dejara solo la reconoció._

_-Vaya, pero si es la señorita Annie "tímida" Britter, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-dijo en un tono molesto y amargo_

_-Te vi aquí solo y decidí hacerte compañía... pero si tanto té molesta mi presencia me retiro-dijo Annie levantándose de la banca cuando sintió la mano de Terry en su brazo_

_-No... espera... –dijo deteniéndola-disculpa no fue mi intención hablarte así, es solo que... no quiero ver a nadie ahora._

_-Te entiendo, me retiro pero... solo te diré que ella te ama, lo sé- esas palabras salieron de la garganta de ella por alguna razón que desconocía, pero eso hizo que él reaccionara y empezara a hablar._

_-Entonces si me ama tanto dime, por que me dejo, por que no me pidió una opinión cuando tomo la decisión en el hospital._

_-Ella creía que eso era lo mejor en ese momento, la conoces siempre se preocupa por la felicidad de otros antes de la suya, pero lo que no sabe es que a largo plazo las cosas no siempre salen como quiere-dijo esto con un tono de tristeza que Terry pudo percibir._

_-Supongo que además de estar enterada de lo sucedido entre nosotros, también hizo algo por ti ¿verdad?- Terry en ese momento se hizo a un lado para que se sentara en la banca, ella volteo y accedió hacerlo._

_-Bueno... en realidad lo de ustedes yo lo supe de una manera indirecta ya que Candy no nos quería decir que había pasado, así que hace tiempo cuando no tenia mucho que habían terminado, ella se había ido a trabajar a unas minas a un poblado cerca del Hogar de Pony, la habían mandado para ayudar como enfermera, nos había encargado su departamento para que lo cuidáramos, yo solía ir cada 2 días a revisarlo y pasaba horas dentro del mismo, pero un día estaba arreglando su ropa y cayo de entre ellas su diario, yo no sabía que llevara uno, al principio decidí no leerlo, pero había estado muy triste y yo no sabía que era lo que le sucedía, así que tome la resolución de leer para saber con exactitud que era lo que pasaba._

_-¿Qué fue lo que leíste en el diario?- pregunto Terry esperando una respuesta que su corazón ya sabía._

_-Eras tu, era por ti... ella se había arrepentido de haberte dejado, se había dado cuenta de que te amaba y que el haberte dejado sin opción había sido un error muy grande, pero sabía que Susana te necesitaba más que ella, y por otra parte... -Annie dudo, no sabía si era buena idea decirle lo que seguía temía que cometiera una locura._

_-Por otra parte ¿Qué Annie? Dímelo, que pasa-Pregunto Terry ansioso_

_-Bueno, por otra parte... tu también habías cometido varios errores en todo esto-Terry enarco una ceja en señal de duda, ella lo percibió y decidió continuar- tu también la habías dejado sola cuando te fuiste del colegio... entiendo que estaban muy jóvenes en ese entonces pero después, a pesar de que no había nada entre ustedes, digamos, algo formal, había sentimientos que no se podían esconder, pero tu nunca le dijiste nada y cuando ocultaste lo de Susana y lo del accidente ella se sintió mal, ella pensó que no le tenías suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que había pasado, aún peor pensó que tu amor no era tanto como el que pensaba así que por eso decidió irse y dejarle el camino libre a Susana._

_-¿Quieres decir que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo... ?_

_-Si tu le hubieras dicho que la amabas, eso al menos le hubiera dado la confianza para luchar por ti, pero eso y el saber lo del accidente por boca de alguien más fue algo que le rompió el corazón._

_-Creo que en toda esta historia yo he sido culpable de todo lo que hemos sufrido._

_-No Terry no-solo tú eres culpable ella también lo fue, pero ahora los dos tendrán que encontrar la manera de buscar su camino, ambos deben seguir con su vida... - Terry volteo a ver a los ojos de aquella chica, por alguna razón el hablar con ella lo había hecho sentir mejor, esa tarde se quedaron ahí sentados tratando de clamar la tristeza que había en sus almas, no dijeron más pero desde entonces ellos sabían que habían encontrado un amigo, y algo que lo s unía, un amor que no sería correspondido... por ahora. _

Cuando Annie terminó su relato, quitando algunos detalles como los del diario, trato de ver la reacción de Candy, estaba algo sorprendida ante el estado en que se había encontrado a Terry y más cuando le había dicho que era por ella, de cierta forma Annie tenía razón todo lo que paso fue culpa de los dos.

-Bueno, como veras desde entonces él y yo regularmente nos escribimos, hablamos y nos vemos cuando él va a Chicago o cuando yo vengo a NY, se ha convertido en un excelente amigo para mí... Candy estas bien-dijo al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba.

-¿De verdad, él estaba así por mí?, ¿Él sufría tanto como yo?

-Si, sufrió bastante, aún después de nuestra platica en el parque él siguió cayendo en algunas depresiones, pero se fue recuperando tratando de seguir con su vida... de vivir, así como tú lo hiciste.

-Y al parecer lo logró- una sombra de tristeza había pasado por sus ojos esmeralda- creo que es feliz, y tiene una novia muy bonita, elegante y con un carácter bastante fuerte.

- ¿Te refieres a Nay?-dijo sorprendida, por que en la voz de Candy se había escuchado un tono de celos que nunca se hubiera imaginado- Ella no es su novia... bueno lo fue hace mucho, pero ambos decidieron terminar con esa relación, se dieron cuenta que en realidad había más cariño de hermanos que de amigos "aunque eso no fue lo que quería Nay, pero lo acepto por no perderlo"-pensó Annie para sus adentros guardándose la información para si misma.

-Entonces, no esta con nadie- pregunto Candy caminando hacia la ventana

-No... pero por que la curiosidad

-No por nada... bueno Annie es mejor que nos acostemos ya o si no mañana no podremos levantarnos-sugirió la rubia a su amiga

-Si creo que tienes razón, hasta mañana- se despidió de la rubia pero antes de salir le dijo-y Candy...

-Dime...

-No vuelvas a dejar escapar tu felicidad sí se te presenta una vez más-y salió de la habitación

Candy se queda parada en su habitación pensando en lo que le había contado su amiga, había tantas cosas que arreglar pero ahora era demasiado tarde, los dos habían sufrido por absurdos errores que habían cometido y ahora no se podía hacer mucho, cada cual había hecho su vida y así debía quedarse.

-Es lo mejor para ambos, al fin y al cabo cada quien siguió su camino esperando que la otra persona diera el primer paso, el cual nadie dio, es mejor así- se repetía tratándose de convencerse de que era lo mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la mansión del afamado actor Terrence G. Grandchester, este se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea del su estudio, por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Candy. Estaba tan cambiada, la ultima vez que la había visto aún era una adolescente convirtiéndose en mujer, ahora lo era con hermoso cuerpo, pero con la misma cara de ángel y los mismos ojos esmeralda que la habían conquistado, pero a la vez era tan diferente ahora ella no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, se veía que tenía un carácter más fuerte.

-Podrá ser que no te he sacado completamente de mi corazón Candy, eso es imposible de creer después de tanto tiempo, yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que no me importabas más, pero me basto una sola de tus miradas para comprobar que no era así, pero esto no puede ser... somos demasiados diferentes es mejor que las cosas se queden así, no se deben mover las piezas de este juego en donde tu y yo ya hemos sido sacados de este-decía mientras veía un hermoso ajedrez de mármol que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba- el juego para nosotros a terminado es hora de continuar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terry y Candy están necios en que las cosas deben quedarse como están, pero lo que ellos no saben es que el destino no los ha sacado aún del juego, si no todo lo contrario los a puesto de nuevo para empezar una nueva partida en donde todo puede pasar...

Continuara...


	3. Cap 3

**Eternal Flame**

**( Flama Eterna)**

**Close your eyes**

**Capítulo 3 Búsqueda, Celos y Confusión**

Durante nuestra vida los reencuentros se vuelven parte de nosotros, aparecen sin avisar y tiene el don de poner nuestro mundo de cabeza algunas veces incluso haciendo renacer sentimientos escondidos en los más profundo de nuestro ser. Candy sentía que eso era lo que le había pasado, él verlo nuevamente había hecho que su "nueva vida" cambiara por completo, por que al verlo sintió que todos esos sentimientos enterrados hace seis años atrás, habían florecido nuevamente a pesar de su esfuerzo para convencerse a así misma de que ya nada existía entre Terry y ella.

-¿Por qué solo una mirada él es capaz de derrumbar la fortaleza que durante años hice?-se pregunta así misma-Es decir... es algo que simplemente no puede pasar, entre él y yo las cosas quedaron claras hace años, no puedo ilusionarme de esta manera, no otra vez...

-¡Candy!- la llamaron desde la pequeña casa colina abajo.

-¡En un momento bajo Señorita Pony!- respondió desde una de las ramas del gran árbol que estaba en la colina y comenzó su descenso, a pesar de los años y de que se había convertido en una dama y doctora reconocida ella seguía siendo la misma.

-Annie, ¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Candy?-pregunto la gentil señora a la morena- desde que llegó a estado muy pensativa, ya tiene más de cinco días y sigue igual.

-Lo sé- respondió la morena- creo que el reencuentro con Terry el día que llegó la puso mal.

-¿Lo ha visto?- pregunto sorprendida la anciana

-Sí- respondió simplemente

-¿Y Como lo tomó?

-No lo sé no ha querido que toquemos el tema, no siquiera con Albert a querido hablar, a pesar de que ella lo niegue se que esto le interesa más de lo que desea dejar ver.

-¿Y sabe que tú y él?

-Mi amistad con él- la anciana solo asintió con la cabeza- si eso no pude dejarlo pasar tenía que decirlo.

-Y también le dijiste de... - se interrumpió

-No eso ella aun no lo sabe, creo que por el momento Señorita Pony lo mejor es darle tiempo.

-Creo que tienes razón hija, Candy es muy necia solo el tiempo hará que ella tome las decisiones correctas

Desde una de las ventanas del hogar unos ojos azules miraban a la mujer que se acercaba la casa, muchos años habían pasado desde que la había visto llorar en aquella colina cuando era una niña, pero ahora esa niña estaba convertida en una mujer, la mujer que ocupaba su corazón.

-¡Qué pasa por tu mente Candy?- pregunto cuando la rubia corría hacía su amiga- ¿Acaso aún lo amas?

No podía evitar preguntarse si su mejor amigo podía llegar a convertirse en su rival, no le agradaba la idea de enfrentarse a él, pero de ser necesario esta vez lucharía por ella y no se dejaría vencer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en NY el sol se escondía en el horizonte dando matices amarillos a la ciudad, el ensayo había llegado a su fin, los actores ya se habían retirado a descansar, todos menos uno, Terrence Grandchester, que desde hace unos días se quedaba más que tiempo que los demás ensayando sus líneas con más ahínco que de costumbre, algunos decían que parecía que había vuelto a empezar que ensayaba como lo hacía en su primera obra, no era que su calidad histriónica hubiera decaído, no, simplemente era que en cada frase que el decía un sentimiento especial estaba impregnado, el no lo notaba, por que se quedaba ensayando para no recordar unos ojos esmeralda que después de seis años había vuelto a ver pero a pesar de eso, inconscientemente el dedicaba cada línea a ella, a la dueña de esos ojos como lo había hecho años atrás.

Él había creído que cada rasgo de ese rostro que durante años había soñado y que creyó perdidos, se había quedado en él olvido, pero no había sido así, el verla de nuevo solo afirmo lo obvio: Aún la amaba, pero había dos cosas que hacían que el no lo aceptara del todo, en primera su orgullo, por que a pesar de que había cambiado durante esos años seguía siendo en él fondo aquel chico desconfiado, orgulloso y arrogante, incapaz de dejar ver a los demás sus sentimientos. Por otra parte él sabía que lo suyo no podía ser, siempre que intentaban estar juntos, algo los separaba, parecía una maldición y estaba harto de eso, no lo soportaría una vez más. Dejando sus pensamientos atrás tomó el guión y continuo leyendo, a pesar que años atrás ya había realizado esa obra, él quería que fuera simplemente perfecta, por que con ella empezó sus sueños y termino un amor.

- _"He ahí el medio de proclamar la suya más exquisita. Esos afortunados antifaces que besan el rostro de las damas bellas nos hacen adivinar, por ser negros, la radiante blancura que esconden. Él que ciega de repente no puede olvidar el inestimable tesoro de su vista perdida. Preséntame una dama de extremada belleza. ¿De qué me servirá su belleza sino de escrito en que pueda leer quien aventajo a esa aventajada belleza? ¡Adiós, tu no sabe enseñarme a olvidar!"_

-¿Y se puede saber, a quién quieres olvidar?- oyó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Preciosa, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas?-preguntó después de que se acerco a la chica y la abrazó.

-Por que quería date una sorpresa- sonrió dulcemente

Y vaya que me la has dado-dijo mirando detenidamente a los ojos grises de la chica- pero mírate, estas hermosa

-Gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás, te ves muy apuesto-respondió ella

-Bueno, después de tanto halago, ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café en mi antiguo departamento para platicar un rato a gusto?, ¿Qué dices Aimeé?

-Por supuesto que acepto Sr. Grandchester-respondió juguetona.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que este aquí Aimeé, te extrañe demasiado.

-Yo también, por eso regresé, no podía dejar solo a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Él le sonrió haciéndole saber que él sentía lo mismo por ella, era alguien importante en su vida y ahora había llegado como bajada del cielo a él, era el mejor regalo que había tenido en años. Después de que él recogiera su saco salieron del recinto, sin darse cuenta de que una cámara estaba cerca de ellos tomando el momento en que él famoso actor Terrence Grandchester salía del brazo con una hermosa chica desconocida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche en el hogar de Pony Candy y los demás pasaron una magnífica velada, comieron, hablaron jugaron con algunos de los niños, Tom y Jimmy llegaron también a festejar con ellos. Candy sentía una gran felicidad al ver a toda la gente que consideraba su familia reunida, era algo que había extrañado mucho durante el tiempo en que estuvo fuera del país y al ver la escena no pudo más que disfrutar. Después de la cena todos se retiraron a las habitaciones que les estaba asignados, como no todos podían quedarse Tom se llevo a Albert, Archie y Henry a su casa y al día siguiente temprano los llevaría de regreso para retirarse a Lakewood.

Candy y Annie compartieron la misma habitación que hace años usaban, después de un rato de estar recordando Annie se quedo profundamente dormida debido al cansancio del viaje. Candy tardo un poco más en vencerla el sueño, por alguna razón el que estuviera cerca la fecha de ingreso a su nuevo trabajo la ponía nerviosa, tal vez no era solo el trabajo, era la ciudad y la vida nueva que estaba por comenzar, no era la primera vez que lo hacía en otras ocasiones había tomado decisiones que habían cambiado su vida, pero el solo pensar que parte de su pasado estaría cerca de ella la ponía así.

Sí, Terry era su pasado y no podía volverse su presente o futuro, no quería aunque su corazón hubiera saltado de felicidad al volverlo a ver, no quería que lo fuera por que no quería salir lastimada una vez más.

-Juro no volver a tener relación alguna con Terry-se juro a ella misma-aunque mi corazón diga lo contrario.

Y cerrando sus ojos, se quedó profundamente dormida, y sin quererlo soñó una vez más con él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado unos días desde que Aimeé había llegado a NY, y durante ese lapso de tiempo ella siempre lo acompañaba a sus ensayos en el teatro, y lo que le sorprendía era que aún en los ensayos él daba todo de sí para el papel de Romeo, años atrás cuando lo interpretó por primera vez ella estuvo de la misma manera que ahora viendo como interpretaba cada frase con pasión y un brillo especial en los ojos, ahora lo que era raro era que ese brillo había regresado a él, la única razón por la que él se sentía de esa manera era por aquella chica rubia de la que él siempre le contaba, pero era imposible hace años que no la veía ni sabía nada de ella, al menos que... tal vez era posible que la hubiera vuelto a ver, después de todo era muy amigo de su familia, como toda mujer curiosa tenía que averiguar la verdad de todo eso.

Después de terminado el ensayo y que Terry había salido del camerino ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño restauran modesto pero con una comida casera deliciosa, según las propias palabras del actor, a disfrutar de una velada. Mientras la cena llegaba ambos se pusieron a platicar recordando viejos tiempos, hazte que ella encontró la manera de averiguar si aquella rubia estaba una vez más en el camino de Terry.

-Y dime ¿Cómo están Annie, Archie y Albert?, no me has contado nada de ellos

-Bueno en realidad no hay mucho que contar desde la última vez que te platique de ellos, hace poco estuvieron aquí pero ellos se tuvieron que regresar casi inmediatamente a Chicago-contesto el actor mientras recibía su cena

-Ah, y ¿por qué la prisa por irse?, Es decir por lo que me cuentas parece que estuvieron solo un par de días.

-Lo qué pasa es que vinieron a recoger a alguien al puerto es todo- le dijo a la chica empezando a creer que sospechaba algo

-¿Y se puede saber a quién?

-A un familiar

-Terry, no me estarás ocultando algo-pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Por qué dices eso?- contestó él mientras se llevaba un pedazo de filete a su boca

-Por que esta tarde mientras ensayabas, volví a ver un brillo en esos ojos que no creí poder ver una vez más, ese brillo que hace unos años centellaba cuando me hablabas de cierta chica que conociste en el colegio, esa chica a la que tu habías invitado a NY cuando estabas a punto de estrenar "Romeo y Julieta", y por la cual me cambiaste rápidamente.

-En primera mi queridísima niña yo no te cambie por ella, si no mal recuerdo tu me abandonaste un día antes del estreno, y en segunda... bueno ella... que acaso anda vigilando cada uno de mis pasos.

-No es que te vigile... es sólo que después de esa noche, no-te habia vuelto a ver ese brillo en los ojos, es como si hubieras vuelto a nacer.

-No exageres, y si es tanta tu curiosidad te lo diré- dejo los cubiertos en el plato y se volteó a verla- si la volví a ver regresó de su viaje y cruce una o dos palabras con ella... contenta- termino volviendo a tomar los cubiertos y meterse un trozo más de filete en la boca.

-Si, parece que mi rival volvió ¿no?. Ahora tendré que luchar por tu atención- respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

-No tendrás que luchar con nadie por mi atención, ahora soy todo tuyo esta bien – le confortó él tomándole una mano

- Pues más te vale, que no vino solo para que, me abandones por la primera falda que te pase enfrente- le advirtió ella

-No lo haré, tengo tan hermosa compañía que será imposible hacerlo...

Después de eso dieron el tema por terminado, aunque el le había dicho que aquella chica no le importaba ella pensaba todo lo contrario, estaba tan latente en su mente que se podía reflejar en sus ojos, quizá sería una buena idea que los viera juntos para saber lo que ella sentía por Terry, empezó a planear un plan para lograrlo, ahora sería más fácil con ella cerca....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En algún lugar de Chicago en un de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad de la ciudad una pareja se encontraba sentada cerca del fuego dela chimenea, ella una joven señora de 37 o 38 años de aspecto dulce y tranquilo él de 40 años aun conservándose joven y con el cabello un poco largo, algo que mostraba que su rebeldía nunca había terminado.

-Mi amor, ¿crees que podamos encontrarla?- pregunto la dama que estaba cubierta por los brazos de su marido

-Tenemos que hacerlo, el detective dijo que había encontrado una pista así que no pierdas las esperanzas- le respondió dando un pequeño beso en la cabeza de ella.

- ¡Ya han sido más de 20 años Nick- se levantó alterada- mas de 20 años con este sufrimiento, 20 años soñando que regresa y que puedo estar con...!- los sollozos no la dejaron terminar su oración.

-Ten paciencia- le reconfortó él abrazándola una vez más- veras que pronto lo podremos hacer...

-Espero tengas razón- y se aferró al cuerpo de su marido.

Así se quedaron durante un rato, pensando en el viaje que deberían realizar, mañana en la mañana el detective les indicaría el lugar y se trasladarían inmediatamente ahí, y tal vez, solo tal vez, encontrarían lo que tantos años de su vida habían buscado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La luz matinal entra por la ventana, hiriendo así la oscuridad a la que estaba sometido el cuarto, hasta llegar a los párpados de la joven que aún estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Al sentir los rayos de luz, la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, advirtiendo así que el día había comenzado. Se levanto lentamente de la cama con dosel y se acerco a la ventana sacudiendo sus rizos rubios, cuando pudo ver el jardín una sonrisa escapo de su boca, recordando a un viejo a migo, que hace años le regalo una hermosa rosa blanca, la cual llevaba su nombre "Dulce Candy". Cuanto le había extrañado después de su muerte, como se había culpado por ello, pero hubo alguien que le hizo volver a sentir, que hizo que el miedo desapareciera, pero el también se había ido, quizá no de la misma manera, pero lo hizo.

También había llorado por él, había sufrido aún más por su perdida, por que el saberlo vivo y con alguien más era mucho más doloroso. Pero lo había superado, había logrado salir adelante sola, y lo había dejado como un recuerdo y solo eso.

Pero volverlo a ver el mismo día en que había regresado, había sido, como un shock emocional que no se esperaba. Si ya no sentía nada por él, por que se había sentido nerviosa ante su presencia, como cuando tenía 14 años, era imposible que otra vez volviera a sentir algo por él, sobretodo por que él nunca más la busco.

-Hay Anthony-suspiro-como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, por que no se que es lo que me pasa.

Unos segundos después unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-contesto la rubia, volviéndose para ver quien era la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste, hija?

-Buenos días, bien tía-respondió la chica con una sonrisa-y usted, descanso bien ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Mejor hija, con el remedio que me diste me he sentido bien-respondió la mujer, mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la cama- pero este viejo cuerpo ya no resistirá por mucho tiempo.

-No diga eso tía-contesto la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a ella- estoy segura que la tendremos con nosotros muchos años.

-¡Hay hija!, Quizá tengas razón-respondió la anciana- no debería pensar en eso.

Mientras la anciana abrazaba a Candy, esta recordaba todo lo que había pasado para que la anciana la aceptara, después de que esta se había ido a Francia, la Tía abuela se fue literalmente, tras ella con el pretexto de que tenía que cuidarla más de cerca, Albert algunas veces lo permitía, otras se lo impedía para que Candy descansara de ella, con él tiempo ella se fue dando cuenta de que Candy no era una mala persona, si no todo lo contrario, era dulce, tierna, bondadosa y además poseía una belleza, como decía ella, digna de los Andley. Después de un tiempo de estar con ella, la Tía regreso a América, tal fue su sorpresa al saber que su sobrina favorita, Eliza, estaba metida en un escandalo amoroso, cosa que no le hizo gracia y en ese momento tomó las medidas necesarias. Y así poco a poco debido al comportamiento de sus sobrinos, la familia Leegan fue siendo mantenida al margen de todo lo relacionado con los Andley, aunque siguen intentando recuperar el lugar que tenían.

- Bueno hija, es mejor que te mudes de ropa para que bajes a tomar el desayuno- le dijo la anciana mientras se levanta y se acercaba a la puerta.

-En un momento bajo tía- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras su tía salía de la habitación.

Dio un suspiro y se empezó a preparar para el desayuno, ese sería su ultimo día en Lakewood, mañana estaría de regreso en NY, estaba nerviosa por el regreso pero sabía que debía hacerlo, además no estaría sola, sus amigos estaban con ella para acompañarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa mañana en NY, Henry se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la quinta avenida, tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico, de repente la foto de alguien conocido en la primera plana de espectáculos hoz que se atragantara con él café.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que escondido se lo traía- se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Hablando solo?- pregunto una voz femenina que recién llegaba- ¿por qué traes esa sonrisa en los labios?- pregunto aún más intrigada.

-Buenos días mis queridísima Nay- respondió él levantándose para que la dama se sentara- no hablo solo, es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Estoy bastante sorprendido con una noticia en el periódico-respondió él- mejor velo por ti misma- y le entrego el periódico.

-Veamos que es lo que te sorprendió- y empezó a leer- "El actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, salió anoche del teatro con una misteriosa joven de aún nombre desconocido, nuestras fuentes indican que después del teatro, el actor y su acompañante pasaron una velada romántica en un restauran bastante discreto"- Nayelt termino de leer, sorprendida- vaya, no pensé que tuviera un romance, y mucho menos que no nos contara- termino de decir mientras una luz triste y fugaz pasaba por sus ojos.

-¿Quién tiene un romance?- pregunto una voz de tras de ella.

-Pues quien va a ser – le dijo con una mirada de complicidad- que escondido lo tenías ¿he?

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Terry quien ahora tomaba asiento en la mesa

-De esto- y Nay le puso el periódico en la cara.

-Déjame ver- se lo quito de las manos y leyó la nota- vaya que estos periodistas son rápidos... no lo puedo creer.

-Eso quiere decir que... ella es tu novia- indago Henry curioso ante la atenta mirada de la chica

-Esto no quiere decir nada, ella es solo... una amiga- respondió el actor

-¿Una amiga a la que llevas a una cena romántica?- pregunto Nay mientras sentía que le hervía la sangre de las venas.

-No fue una cena romántica Nayelt, solo fue una cena con una amiga eso es todo- respondió él al ver la mirada de ella- no sé por que causan tanto alboroto por eso.

-Lo hacemos por que no nos dijiste nada acerca de ella, eso es todo- intervino Henry tratando de calmar una situación que sabía explotaría si seguía- Pero si dices que es una amiga, espero conocerla pronto.

-Sí, ¿por qué tanto misterios? Acaso también te vas a casar con ella y no nos dirás... ya no nos consideras tus amigos- ignorando a Henry siguió hablando Nay con una voz de reproche que él reconoció inmediatamente entendiendo por que se comportaba así.

-Nayelt, no digas estupideces, sabes bien que son mis amigos, tanto TU como Henry- le respondió acentuando la palabra- si no les comenté nada es por que ella acaba de llegar y ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba en América. Vamos Nayelt deja esos estúpidos celos aún lado- le dijo él mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Celos?, Por que habría de tener celos- preguntó ella un poco nerviosa al haber dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos.

-Te conozco, y además reconozco esa mirada, lo mismo hacías cuando salíamos, siempre sintiendo celos de alguien que ya no estaba.

-¡Lo hacía por que sabía que pensabas en ella cuando estabas conmigo!- creías que no me daba cuenta de eso.

-Y vamos de nuevo con eso- respondió el fastidiado- Ella ya no estaba, yo estaba contigo y sabes perfectamente que di todo para que la relación continuara, pero no se dio y quedamos como AMIGOS.

-Sabes que, me voy, de pronto me dio un dolor de cabeza terrible- dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

-Nay, espera por favor - trato de detenerla

-No Terry tienes razón, solo soy tu amiga y nada más, no debo inmiscuirme en esa clase de asuntos, nos vemos después, adiós Henry y disculpa- Nay salió del restauran, si decir más.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Terry viendo a su amigo.

-No esta claro Terry- respondió Henry- sigue enamorada de ti por más que lo trate de esconder, y supongo que la presencia de Candy y la de tu amiga a causado en ella inseguridad y celos.

-Pero... – dijo soltando un suspiro- ¿Qué puedo hacer Henry?

-Creo que por lo pronto nada, tu has sido sincero con ella y debe entenderlo, no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo te recomiendo que cuando se calme y se acerque a ti, la trates como siempre.

-Creo que tienes razón...

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo puede ser que algún periodista se haya enterado de esto de una manera tan rápida?

No debería sorprenderte Henry, siempre están a la orden del día, cuando vea la foto se va a reír bastante..

-Supongo que hablas de tu amiga, por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- A cierto, no se los mencione, pero en fin su nombre es Aimeé Warren, es una vieja amiga.

- Y se puede saber ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Esta bien, me hará bien platicar un rato después de esto- Terry se acomodo en su silla y comenzó el relato- Bueno a ella la conocí cuando vivía en Inglaterra, ella es hija de una de las familias más prestigiadas de allá pero a ella no le ha importado mucho esto, es igual o más rebelde que yo, hace algunos años...

Así Terry le contó la historia de Aimeé, de cómo se conocieron y cuanto significaba para él, después de esta platica y de desayunar, cada cual se retiró a sus debidas tareas, en unas semanas sería el estreno y había mucho por hacer, Henry se dirigió al teatro y Terry al hotel donde Aimeé se hospedaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En Lakewood, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor esa mañana, el aire era tibio y el cielo despejado. Candy se encontraba camino a la biblioteca a recoger un libro después del desayuno, mientras los demás se preparaban para partir a NY. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca y se acerco al escritorio de Albert, vio el periódico con una nota en primera plana de espectáculos, los ojos de Candy no pudieron evitar mirarla y tomarla entre sus manos, era él, junto a una chica a la que llamaba "su novia", no era la misma chica de aquella noche, era alguien más, de pronto un sentimiento invadió su ser... de pronto Albert entro a la habitación viendo a la chica con le periódico en mano y dándose cuenta de que ella sabía que él ya tenía a una mujer a su lado.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo n.n, aquí ando de regreso trayéndoles un capítulo más de Eternal, se que me tarde mucho pero debido a que mi cerebro andaba seco no podía continuar, pero después de leer un historia bastante bella, me inspiro para continuar con esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas molonas, Gaby, Cindy y Tere aquí esta la continuación de la historia, gracias por su apoyo, por siempre escucharme y estar ahí, este va especialmente para Tere que ya regreso, te extrañábamos chamaca n.n, a Maru Villa verde gracias amiga por ese apoyo, por darme ánimos y por inspirarme con tan hermosas escenas de tus fics jeje. A Cesar gracias por los datos mandados me ayudaran mucho para el fic mil gracias. También gracias a todas aquellas que leen este fic gracias por permitirme robarme un poco de su tiempo y por esperar, gracias a Mely, Belem Yubia, a todas mis hermanas regadas por todas partes ha Gake también gracias por escucharme y a Null que aunque no lo lea gracias por leerme y presionarme para acabar mis proyectos, besos a todos y mil gracias :p ahora si ando muy cariñosa jeje. Ya saben cualquier duda queja o tomatazo a mi mail: o .


	4. Cap 4

**Eternal Flame**

**( Flama Eterna)**

Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating

**Capítulo 4 Sorpresas Inesperadas**

Candy miraba detenidamente la foto en el periódico, era él, y bajo la vista para leer la primera plana _"El actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, salió anoche del teatro con una misteriosa joven de aún nombre desconocido, nuestras fuentes indican que después del teatro, el actor y su acompañante pasaron una velada romántica en un restauran bastante discreto"_. No sabía por que pero en su pecho ardía como un volcán se sentía furiosa, ¿acaso serían celos?, No podían ser celos, ella ya no sentía nada, en ese momento una voz detrás de ella le pregunto.

-Parece que el buen Terry siempre da de que hablar ¿ no lo crees, pequeña?

-Albert...

-Parece que te ha molestado la noticia- comentó él escondiendo los celos que sentía

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La cara que pusiste al ver el periódico

-Son solo imaginaciones tuyas- contestó ella dejando el periódico en el escritorio- no tengo porque molestarme

-¿Estas segura?-insistió él

-Por supuesto que lo estoy...

-Entonces ¿por qué no has mencionado el encuentro que tuvieron en NY el día de tu regreso?-preguntó él

-No hay mucho que contar-contesto indiferente mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón cercano y él la seguía

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto una vez más

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Albert?-preguntó ella, desde hace un tiempo ella había lo había notado extraño, ahora se molestaba cuando Gabrielle le insinuaba que alguien la pretendía e incluso era un poco más posesivo con ella, algo que él nunca había hecho

-No sé, ¿Qué te dijo, que hablaron?

-En realidad fue un encuentro breve, solo nos saludamos, eso fue todo

-¿De verdad?-insistió él

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-preguntó al escuchar el timbre de voz de él

-No estoy diciendo que me estas mintiendo, es solo que... –respondió dudoso

-¿Qué Albert?

-Se me hace imposible que después de tanto tiempo, solo se encontraran para saludarse

-Pues ya ves que eso fue todo, ¿Qué esperabas?, que me aventara a sus brazos-respondió en tono de sarcasmo

-Pues lo amabas no es así-respondió él con amargura contenida

-Tú lo has dicho, lo amaba, además ha pasado el tiempo, hemos cambiado, en ese entonces éramos unos chiquillos que no sabíamos que queríamos de la vida, ahora hemos madurado.

-¿Has madurado lo suficiente como para enamorarte de alguien más?- esa pregunta se la había cuestionado por mucho tiempo, ahora era el momento de saber la verdad

-Pues lo haría si tu dejaras de tratarme como una niña- reprochó ella

-Solo té protejo- se defendió él

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Albert, ya no soy una niña, además siempre me he cuidado yo sola.

-Sí, ya se que no eres una niña y que siempre te has cuidado tu sola.

-Entonces, si quieres que mi vida siga y me llegué a enamorar de alguien más, deja de asustar a cada pretendiente que se acerca a mí, ¿Cómo quieres que siga mi vida si tu no me permites conocer más personas?

-Lo sé, es solo que... –dudó él en seguir, el sólo pensar que alguien más la podía tener le hacía hervir la sangre, antes se había hecho a un lado, primero por su sobrino, después por Terry, pero ahora no dejaría que alguien más se acercara a ella, pero el sólo pensar que Terry estaba cerca de ella y que viviendo en la misma ciudad había más posibilidades de que ellos se volvieran a enamorar no le hacía mucha gracia- siento que si fuera Terry quién te estuviera protegiendo, no se lo reprocharías-lo había dicho sabía que había cometido un error al mencionarlo, pero era tiempo de aclarar alguna cosas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había escuchado- tu crees que si fueras Terry no te lo reprocharía, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?, Aunque fueras el rey de Inglaterra te lo reprocharía, ¿Tu crees que no me di cuenta de que en el tiempo que viví en Francia, contrataste a dos personas para que me cuidaran?, ¿O era casualidad que cada vez que alguien empezaba a pretenderme tu sorpresivamente llegabas de visita?, Dime Albert, ¿Qué es lo que realmente esta pasando?

-Nada, es cosa de la Tía-respondió él esquivo-quería que te tuviéramos vigilada, y que si conocías a alguien lo conociera, eso es todo.

-Muy bien entonces hablare con la tía, no es justo que me tengan vigilada de esa forma.

-No, es mejor que no se lo menciones, ella quería mantenerlo en secreto, si le dices pensará que yo te lo conté y se molestará- trato de convencerla, nunca pensó que se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero se había equivocado, ahora debía persuadirla de no hablar con ella.

-¿Entonces?, me quedo de brazos cruzados-pregunto ella

-Yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes, la convenceré para que no te vuelva a vigilar, esta bien.

-Muy bien Albert, pero si no funciona, yo misma arreglare este asunto- le amenazó

-Te prometo que lo haré, pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Simplemente no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo solo se dijeran hola, sobre todo porque él fue la razón por la que te fuiste

-Otra vez con eso Albert, te he repetido infinidad de veces que me fui por que quería estudiar medicina, no fue por él-respondió desviando la mirada, ella sabía que por más que lo negara Albert sabía la razón de su estancia en Francia-Pareciera que me reprocharas esa decisión.

-No te la reprocho es sólo que... -Albert se había quedado sin palabras, desde que se había enterado del regresó de Candy y de que viviría en misma ciudad que Terry, los celos que sentía habían empezado a aflorar de una manera en la que nunca imagino, y había tenido algunas discusiones con ella por que él siempre insistía en lo mismo, ella siempre lo negaba, pero él la conocía y sabía que nunca le diría le verdad.

-Lo ves, eso fue un reproche, ¿no sé que es lo que té pasa?, Desde hace un tiempo nuestras pláticas se convierten en discusiones-comenzó hablar ella bajando su voz y sintiendo unas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, las cuales detuvo, por que desde hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba, por nada ni por nadie- es mejor que me vaya y termine de empacar...

Candy salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta con la mano aun en la manija y recargada en la puerta, cerro los ojos y suspiro. Desde hace más o menos un año la relación con Albert había cambiado, siempre que hablaban sacaba el tema de Terry y Francia y terminaban en discusión.

Comenzó a caminar a su habitación para terminar de empacar, en unas horas el tren que la llevaría a NY saldría de la estación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabrielle caminaba por el jardín de las rosas esa mañana, admirada por el hermoso esplendor de los rosales, su traje a la moda de los 20's en tono rosa, un gracioso sombrero que cubría su cabello un poco corto, la hacían lucir como una imagen angelical, caminaba tranquilamente observando el lugar cuando de pronto observo una rosa blanca tornasol, se quedo maravillada al verla no había visto nada igual, seguramente esas eran las rosas que tanto le platicaba Candy, de pronto una voz la saco de su concentración en las flores.

-Son "Dulces Candy" la creación de mi primo Anthony como regalo para Candy

-Archie...

-Disculpa si te asuste, no era mi intención- se disculpó el hombre

-No hay problema- contestó ella un poco nerviosa- las rosas son muy hermosas

-Si es el recuerdo que nos dejo de él- contesto Archie tomando una rosa entre sus manos y oliendo el sueva aroma de esta- recuerdo cuanto tardo en lograr hacerla.

-Al perecer tu primo quería mucho a Candy no es así

-Si la quería mucho, así como todos nosotros la queremos-suspiro- pero las cosas cambiaron, el se fue, ese accidente en el caballo lo mato... y después mi hermano...

-Lo siento, Archie-trato ella de disculparse- creo que no debí...

-No te preocupes, en todo caso yo inicié la platica- respondió él tomando una de sus manos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara- es cierto que los extraño y que esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos, pero en estos años no me he sentido solo, he conocido gente muy interesante.

-A sí, ¿y qué gente interesante has conocido?- le preguntó ella de una manera coqueta

-Gente como tú-respondió él

-¿Yo?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué soy interesante?-volvió a preguntar ella sumergida en los ojos avellana de él

-Bueno eres una chica atrevida que se ha convertido en doctor, eres divertida, tierna y... muy bonita-terminó él acercándose más a ella.

-¿De verdad, crees que soy bonita?-ella sentía el tibio aliento de él muy cerca

-Sí mucho- dijo acercándose más, estaban cerrando la distancia entre ellos, cuando...

-¡Archie! ¡Gabrielle!- se oyó la voz de una chica-¿Dónde están?

Ambos se separaron asustados al escuchar los gritos, Gabrielle sintió que la cara se le ponía muy roja al darse cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de pasar, cuando vio a Annie llegar, trató de disimular lo que había pasado. En cuento a Archie, solo alcanzo a hacerle una reverencia y turbado se alejo de ahí, cuando Annie llegó no lo vio.

-Gabrielle, pensé que estabas con Archie

-No Annie... estaba yo sola viendo las rosas- contestó ella calmando su voz

-¿Qué raro?, el jardinero me dijo que estaban aquí- le preguntó ella la ver el nerviosismo de la chica

-Seguro sé equivoco-contestó ella tratando de poner su mejor cara- por qué no vamos a ver a Candy a ver si ya terminó de empacar.

-Esta bien, vamos a verla-contestó ella

Annie y Gabrielle se alejaron del jardín y comenzaron a caminar dentro de la casa, mientras Annie le platicaba que había decidido quedarse en NY, Gabrielle pensaba en lo sucedido, Archie era un hombre muy guapo, era uno de los partidos mas codiciados entre las solteras, por su posición económica y social, pero a ella no le importaban esa clase de cosas, ella lo conocía y le gustaba su forma de ser, y se dio cuenta de que se había empezado a enamorar de él, desde hace unos meses el había comenzado a tener cierto tipo de consideraciones con ella, y cosas como las que sucedieron no habían sido la primera vez que pasaban y tampoco que los interrumpían.

Solo había un problema en todo esto, sabía que Annie aún tenía sentimientos hacía él, no sabía lo que sentía Archie, pero lo que sí sabía era que Annie también era su amiga y que no la traicionaría, aunque estuviera enamorada de él.

Por su parte Archie comenzó a caminar al portal donde conoció a Candy, recordó cuan cerca la había tenido, mas que otras veces, lo hermosa que se veía ella, y le pareció leer en sus ojos algo mas que el cariño de una amistad, pero sabía que había un problema, Annie, él la quería mucho pero no como su novia si no como una amiga, pero a ella no le importaba por que había vuelto a insistir antes de la llegada de Candy, que lo intentaran una vez más, él no supo que decir pero para ella fue una esperanza, esperanza que no existía y que él había dado erróneamente.

Tenía que arreglar ese asunto con Annie, él realmente estaba interesado en Gabrielle, sabía que le iba a costar trabajo comenzar una relación con ella, pero lucharía por lograrlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así que ahora resulta que soy tu novia ¿no?- le preguntó ella

-Según los diarios, así es

-¿Y dime qué crees que piense Candy de todo esto?- volvió a preguntar

-No creo que le importe mucho Aimeé-respondió Terry dejando la taza de té en la mesa

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Por qué preguntas algo así?- le dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón- ella y yo no tenemos relación alguna

-Pero la tuvieron-contesto ella

-¿Y eso qué? , fue hace muchos años no creo que aún haya algo entre nosotros.

-No puedo creer que hables de esa forma- le reprochó ella- tanto que decías amarla...

-Sí lo hice y lo sabes perfectamente, es solo que ahora...

-¿Ahora qué?, solo por que tu piensas que ella no te corresponde no vas a estar con ella

-Sabes perfectamente que lo hubiera dado todo por ella, pero creo que ella ya no esta interesada

-Sabes perfectamente que esas son solo suposiciones

-Bueno eso nunca lo sabremos- contestó él con decisión

-Vaya que los hombres necios y orgullosos...

-No todos los hombres somos así- contestó una voz tras ellos- habemos algunos mas centrados

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que llegarías la próxima semana- preguntó ella corriendo a los brazos de él

-Termine mis negocios antes de lo esperado y decidí darte una sorpresa- respondió él dándole un beso- y me podrían decir que hablaban- pregunto curioso

-¿De qué va a ser, del amor de la vida de tu hermano que acaba de regresar de Europa?- contestó ella

-Aimeé, por favor- contestó un poco molesto

-A sí que Candy esta aquí, creo que papá estará contento de saber que ella regresó, sabes que le tiene mucho apreció a pesar de haberla visto solo una vez.

-¡Basta!, escuchen muy bien ustedes dos, no quiero escuchar el nombre de Candy, no quiero oír comentario alguno sobre ella, y mucho menos Edward que se lo digas a nuestro padre, esta bien.

-Muy bien será como tu quieras- contestó él

-Me retiró tengo ensayo, nos vemos- Terry salió de la casa

-Creo que sé esta mintiendo, no lo crees Ed

-Si, pobre Terry ha tenido una vida difícil, supongo que no quiere volver a sufrir-de repente su mirada se desvió al periódico- ¿Qué es esto?

-Solo una noticia amarillista

-Pero si son tú y mi hermano- comenzó a leer la nota- te ponen como la nueva novia de Terry

-Al parecer el reportero que hizo ese artículo, no sabe nada acerca de nuestro compromiso, y sin temor a equivocarme creo que en algún lado del artículo habla de la última vez que vine a NY cuando se presentó en Romeo y Julieta.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que aclarar algunas cosas, llamare al editor del periódico.

Edward no se molesto con la noticia del periódico por que sabía que Terry sería incapaz de traicionarlo, su relación con él había culminado en algo muy bueno además de tener un poco la confianza de llamarse hermanos, al principio les costo mucho pero con el tiempo entre ellos se formo una gran hermandad, además le debía él haber conocido a Aimeé, él se la presento hace un par de años y ahora en unos meses se convertiría en la señora de Edward Grandchester.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo que no es necesario ir a Chicago?, no me dijo usted que ella vivía ahí

-Esa era lo que originalmente me habían dicho pero al parecer ella regresó de un viaje y se quedara a vivir aquí en NY señor- contestó el detective.

-Entonces que haremos-preguntó la señora

-Les recomiendo que esperen, mis contactos avisaron que estaría hoy en la noche en la ciudad- tomo una papel de su saco y se lo dio a la pareja- esta es la dirección donde ella estará viviendo y trabajando, esperen un par de días antes de presentarse con ella.

-Muy bien- se levanto el señor- le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- no sabe cuan importante es esto.

-Porque lo se me da mucho gusto poder ayudarlos, permiso señor, señora-el hombre se retiro

-No puedo creerlo, solo dos días-suspiro la señora

-Sí Hellen solo dos días...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche llegaron s NY, y se dirigieron a la mansión Andley, todos se encontraban cansados por el viaje, en cuento llegaron todos ocuparon sus habitaciones y fueron a dormir, ya era muy tarde y Candy y Gabrielle deberían presentarse a primera hora de la mañana en el Hospital General de NY.

La casa se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad, ni un ruido se escuchaba en toda la mansión ,todos los habitantes dormían placidamente, todos meno una persona.

**Contratiempo**   
**(Ana Torroja)**

Vaya por Dios, que tonta estoy,  
se me ha vuelto a escapar, el alma por la puerta.  
Podría ser que he vuelto a ver,  
quizá fue sin querer, aquellas cartas viejas.

Vaya por Dios, que tonta estoy,  
se me ha vuelto a llenar, el corazón de lluvia.  
Podría ser que he vuelto a ver,  
quizá fue sin querer, aquellas fotos tuyas

No había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, era un extraño sentimiento que le invadía el cuerpo, y en un extraño impulso se dirigió a un baúl que tenía en el armario, saco la llave y abrió el baúl, en él se podían ver varias cosas que ella había guardado durante años, comenzó a sacar cada una de las cosas con sumo cuidado, mientras los recuerdos agolpaban su mente, de repente vio eso que estaba buscando, una pequeña caja amarrada con unos listones, la sacó y se sentó en su cama.

Y caer la tarde,  
y dan ganas de llamarte.

La soledad es una estación  
de madrugada;  
un beso al viento,  
una canción desesperada.

Sus manos estaban nerviosas, hacía muchos años que no la abría, pero por alguna extraña razón esa noche tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. La empezó a abrir y cuando por fin la caja estuvo descubierta comenzó a sacar su contenido, saco un paquete de cartas con el remitente de NY, su corazón latía rápidamente cuando comenzó a leer cada una de ellas, cada carta contenía las palabras de un chico y sus sueños, de un chico que calladamente le demostraba su amor, un chico que le había regalado su corazón y que por cosas del destino nunca pudo estar junto a él. Sacó una pequeña libreta con una pasta café, al abrirla podía verse a aquel chico en recortes de periódicos, donde se hablaba del gran actor que podía llegar a ser. Pero hace muchos años que había dejado de ser él, ahora estaba convertido en un hombre, en un actor famoso y reconocido, no quedaba nada de aquel muchachito de 17 años que había conocido en el colegio.

No sé si fue una buena idea el decir adiós;  
y es que uno no es bastante.  
Iré a mirar desde el balcón como se esconde el sol;  
ya no es lo mismo que antes.

Por mucho que intento,  
no recuerdo tus defectos.

-¿Qué es realmente lo que pasa conmigo?-se pregunto con un suspiro- hace tantos años que esta historia llegó a su fin, y ahora con una mirada, con unas palabras... no sé si el amor que sentía por él este renaciendo, pero será mejor que no lo haga, seguramente él me ve solo como una vieja amiga y si ahora que me quede en esta ciudad si él se acerca a mí, debo solo pensar que es por amabilidad, después de todo, también es amigo de Albert... Candy no debes hacerte falsas ilusiones, será mejor que todo esto te lo guardes, nadie debe saberlo.

La soledad es una estación  
de madrugada;  
un beso al viento,  
una canción a contratiempo.

Y hemos quedado hoy a las diez,  
vuelve a latir mi corazón;   
como la primera vez.

Y a contraluz me rindo al temblor  
de tus deseos;  
y la humedad impone su ley  
A contratiempo.

A contratiempo  
A contratiempo  
A contratiempo.

De repente el sueño la venció, se quedo dormida abrazada a aquella libreta, soñando con unos ojos azules en la niebla, en medio del océano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado unos días desde la llegada de Candy a NY, se había presentado ya en el hospital, donde causo sensación así como Gabrielle, en solo un par de días habían asombrado a los doctores que creían que solo eran niñas caprichosas, pero ellas demostraron que no era eso si no que le tenían mucho cariño a la profesión. Una de esas tardes en que estaban trabajando, Candy decidió salir en su hora de almuerzo, como Gabrielle salía después a almorzar, lo hizo sola. Tomo el carro y sé dirigió a Central Park a caminar un poco y a tomar aire. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo cuando decidió sentarse en una banca cercana, dio un suspiró y se recargo en ella. Su mente estaba en blanco totalmente no quería pensar en nada por que sus pensamientos solo tenían un nombre y no quería saber nada acerca de él, cuando...

-Disculpe señorita, este lugar esta ocupado- pregunto un hombre a la chica con una sonrisa.

-No... no esta ocupado caballero-respondió ella siguiéndole el juego al hombre que estaba frente a ella y que unos minutos después estaba sentado a su lado.

-Vaya señorita pecas, parece que es nuestro destino estarnos encontrando ¿no te parece?- pregunto el hombre viendo a lo lejos una pareja que caminaba de la mano

-En primer lugar, no me digas pecas, sabes que odio que me llames así, y si al parecer el destino ahora es cuando insiste en que nos encontremos- respondió la rubia mirando al igual que él a la pareja, como queriéndose enfocar en algo más que no fuera él.

-Vaya, parece que eso té molesta pecas, o que acaso no te da gusto ver a un viejo amigo tuyo- pregunto Terry, en un tono entre de curiosidad y tristeza que ella no logró notar- o ya se te olvido que era yo él que guardó el secreto de tus escapadas en el Colegio y quien te ayudo a evitar varios castigos- le dijo tratando de poner el ambiente un poco menos tenso, y al ver que una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la rubia, sabía que lo había logrado.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado- respondió con una sonrisa al recordar todas las travesuras que hicieron en aquella época- y no me molesta encontrarte, es solo que... - dudo un poco, no sabía si debía continuar.

-Es extraño después de tanto tiempo, ¿no es así?- dijo él tratando de que ella se sincerara-

-Para serte sincera... sí, no era algo que esperara el primer día a mi regreso a América- le dijo ella volteando y encontrándose con unos ojos color azul con un ligero tono de verde que hace años no veía de esa manera- Pero me alegra ver que estas bien.

-A mí también me alegra saber que tú lo estas- respondió él hundiéndose en aquellas esmeraldas que habían plagado sus sueños durante mucho tiempo.

Después de esto un silencio reino entre ellos, no era un silencio incómodo, nunca lo había sido, por alguna extraña razón cuando quedaban de aquella forma sobraban las palabras, había un lenguaje mudo que ellos habían desarrollado sin quererlo, y que hacía que se comunicaran sin palabras. Los dos ya lo habían olvidado, pero al estar juntos de nuevo ese lenguaje volvió a florecer.

-Y también me alegra ver que superaste la muerte de Susana- comentó ella con un tono de enojo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañado

-Bueno porque al parecer tienes muchas mujeres tras de ti, como la chica de New WORLD o la del periódico-contesto ella mirando a otra parte para que no se diera cuenta de su enojo.

-Ha te refieres a ellas, bueno debes saber que un tipo guapo y famoso como yo, se puede dar esos lujos- contestó dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba la pregunta

-Vaya que res engreído y ególatra- contesto molesta- crees que puedes tener a cualquier mujer a tus pies, pues déjame decirte que no todas somos tan tontas.

-Jajá jajá, vamos Candy, no te enojes que se te ven más las pecas

-Eres imposible-contesto frustrada y se paro y comenzó a caminar

-Espera-la tomo del brazo- perdóname es solo que no pude resistirlo, además parece que no me conoces, siéntate por favor y déjame explicarte quienes son aquellas mujeres, no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí-Candy solo lo miró por un momento.

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones de con quien sales y con quien no-respondió ella

-Pero quiero hacerlo

-Esta bien- se rindió ella, además tenía que admitirlo quería saber quienes eran.

-Verás, la primera chica con la que me viste supongo que ya Annie te ha explicado quién es- Candy asintió- ella es una buena amiga que ha estado a mi lado desde hace 6 años, y bueno a pesar de que alguna vez decidimos intentar algo, pues no funciono, creo que más por mi parte que de la de ella, pero al fin y al cabo seguimos siendo amigos.

-Pero supongo que ella alberga aún sentimientos por ti

-Pues eso no te lo puedo responder, pero yo solo la puedo ver como una amiga es casi como una hermana para mí- respondió él y ella leyó sinceridad en sus ojos- y la chica de periódico es una vieja amiga, ella estudió en el San Pablo antes de que tu llegaras, era mi única aliada y mi única amiga, siempre me apoyo en cada una de mis decisiones, de hecho ella fue quien me convenció de visitar a mi madre aquella vez que nos encontramos en el Mauritania, lo recuerdas

-Como olvidarlo, fue la primera vez que te burlaste de mis pecas- le contestó ella

-Sí así es, aquella vez, bueno después de eso ella se tuvo que ir a otro país y no lo vi, hasta después cuando me dieron mi primer protagónico

-Romeo y Julieta-susurro ella, su mente agolpándose de recuerdos

-Sí, antes de que llegaras a la presentación, ella estuvo conmigo y me apoyo cuando paso lo de... -no quería mencionarlo pero ya era inevitable

-Susana- terminó ella mirándolo

-Sí, ella estuvo conmigo hasta que tuvo que irse, después cuando paso... bueno tu sabes, me quede solo hasta después de que Susana muriera ella regresó, por esas mismas fechas la relación con mi padre se hizo muy fuerte y nos perdonamos errores cometidos en el pasado, además de que él hijo mayor de la duquesa mi hermano Edward, hizo las paces conmigo y me concedió él título de duque, Edward y Aimeé, que es el nombre de la chica de la foto, los presente se enamoraron y en unos meses se convertirá en su esposa.

-De verdad- pregunto sorprendida- no puedo creerlo

-¿Qué no puedes creer?

-Todo lo queme cuentas, que tu relación con tu padre sea tan buena y que además te lleves bien con alguno de los hijos de la esposa de tu padre

-Ex esposa-aclaro

-¿Como?-pregunto aún más sorprendida

-Verás, mi padre se divorcio de ella hace poco mas de un año y ha decidido reconquistar el amor de mi madre, por obvias razones esto molesto sobremanera a la "cara de cerdo" y a sus demás hijos, sorprendentemente a Edward le dio igual ya que sabía como era ella así que no le importo.

-Vaya Terrence Grandchester esta vez me has sorprendido, me alegra que las cosas hayan salido bien.

-Sí a mí también- cohonestó él- _"aunque no todo sale como uno quisiera"_

-Sabes Terry, debo regresar al hospital, mi descanso a terminado

-Esta bien Candy, sabes- continuo inseguro sin saber por que lo hacía- me gustaría verte de nuevo, ya sabes... para platicar y recordar viejos tiempo.

-A mí también, ahora estoy trabajando en el Hospital General de NY y salgo a las 7 de la noche

-Me permitirías invitarte a cenar

-Claro por que no-contestó ella con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que se derritiera

-Te parece si paso por ti hoy

-Bueno... esta bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7-contestó ella nerviosa

-¿Quieres que te llevé al hospital?

-No, gracias, traigo el auto de la familia, así que nos vemos- y comenzó caminar rápidamente

-Nos vemos...

Terry no podía creer lo que había pasado, había invitado a Candy a cenar, después de no haberse visto por 6 años, claro sin contar la vez de New WORLD, y además iría por ella. ¿Qué había pasado?, no se había jurado no tener relación con ella, pero en que estaba pensado...

-Tranquilo Terrence, es solo una cena para recordar viejos tiempo- se recordó- _"Eso es lo que tu quieres creer"_- le respondió una voz interna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por alguna razón que aún no entendía, Candy llegó al hospital con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Camino a su consultorio a atender a los pacientes de la tarde, Gabrielle que la había estado observando se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, era muy inusual que ella estuviera así. En cuento vio que no tenía pacientes, fue a verla para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

-Puedo pasar, Candy

-Gabrielle, pasa-contestó ella- que haces por aquí creí que estarías en consulta

-Pues ya vez acabo de terminar-contestó y se decidió a preguntarte- y Dime Candy que tal estuvo tu almuerzo

-Pues bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-trato de disimular

-Pues no sé quizá sea por que llegaste muy contenta y además por que los ojos te están brillando.

-¿Qué?- se puso roja- claro que no estoy igual que siempre

-Estas mintiendo, te conozco Candice White y se que algo pasa y me lo tendrás que contar-

-No pasa nada- la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, la realidad era que aunque en un principio se sintió confundida, ahora se encontraba feliz- esta bien- se rindió y se levanto a cerrar bien la puerta- te contare, pero no quiero que menciones ni una sola palabra acerca de esto a nadie, no siquiera a Annie o Albert, entendido.

-Esta bien no contare nada, prometido- alzó su mano para cerrar la promesa- ahora cuéntame.

-Pues bien, a la hora del almuerzo... – le contó con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en él parque con Terry y todo lo que le había contado y que además la había invitado a cenar esa noche con él- y eso fue lo que paso

-...

-Puedes decir algo, no creo que sea para tanto

-Entonces esta soltero, no tiene compromiso con nadie y además te invito a salir.

-Así es-se sentó ella del otro lado del escritorio.

-Pues solo te puedo decir buena suerte amiga, digo un bombón como ese no cae todos los días- le guiño un ojo

-¿De qué hablas?, Solo me invito a cenar, en todo caso solo seremos dos viejos amigos reencontrados.

-Vamos, Candy tú a mi no me engañas, sé que te mueres por que llegué la salida para verlo, se te nota en los ojos, por que no aceptas que aún no lo has olvidado.

-Gabrielle, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, no quiero sufrir como lo hice hace algunos años, no te lo negare me siento feliz de haberlo visto y que me haya invitado a cenar, a pesar de que yo misma me prometí que no tendría nada que ver con él.

-Amiga, creo que lo mejor es que lo enfrentes, tal vez así resuelvas todas las dudas que tienes, solo que hazlo poco a poco tantea un poco el terreno y trátalo como un amigo, esta bien.

-Creo que tienes razón, tal vez me estoy apresurando.

-Lo ves, en una hora saldrás con él, yo me encargo de los chicos en la casa, ve diviértete platica con él- le tomo las manos y le dijo- mereces ser feliz, no tomes decisiones equivocadas y ve con calma.

-Gracias amiga- le sonrió.

-Doctora- le hablo una enfermera- la busca un paciente.

-Has que pase por favor.

-Bueno amiga te dejo consultar que yo tengo que revisar a unos pacientes.

-Muy bien nos vemos en la noche- y salió Gabrielle, después de un minuto un hombre de estatura mediana y cabello cano entró.

-Buenas tardes-saludo ella

-Buenas tardes, es usted la Señorita Candice White Andley

-Sí así es

-Me alegra por fin conocerle- al ver la cara de confusión se presento- mi nombre es Jonathan Hoffs, y he venido ha hablarle de algo muy importante.

-¿De verdad y de que se trata?-preguntó ella curiosa

-Acerca de sus padres...

Candy quedo totalmente muda y sorprendida, no podía ser que estuviera pasando, no podía creerlo, pero el hombre parecía que hablaba enserio, tendría que escucharlo antes de comenzar a ilusionarse.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Flame

**Eternal Flame**

**( Flama Eterna)**

**By Kiiandy**

Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming

**Capítulo**** 5 Eres Parte De Mí **

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos mientras Candy trataba de asimilar la noticia, volvió a mirar al hombre frente a ella, sus ojos reflejaban que hablaba con la verdad, decidió poner fin a sus dudas.

-¿Usted sabe, quiénes son mis padres?- preguntó ella

-Por lo pronto solo le diré que, los señores Hellen y Nickolas Cole desean verla para hablarle acerca de esto.

-Pero...

-Mire señorita yo no puedo decirle más, solo fue enviado a decirle esto y que esta noche la esperan en su casa-la interrumpió e inmediatamente después saco un papel del saco- esta es la dirección la esperan esta noche a las 8.

-¿Esta noche?

-Así es, le pido que no falte, con permiso- y el hombre se retiro.

Candy se recargo en su sillón, llamo a la enfermera para avisarle que no daría mas consultas y que no quería ser molestada. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, no podía creerlo, ella creció sin padres pero a pesar de esto nunca le faltó amor, el amor de dos buenas mujeres siempre estuvo con ella, nunca le intereso ser adoptada por alguien, sin embargo siempre imagino como sería tener una madre.

Pasaron los minutos y la hora de irse llegó, tomó su bata y la colgó en un perchero que sé encontraba cerca, tomó su bolsa y salió del consultorio, con un simple adiós, se despidió de la enfermera y caminó fuera del hospital, totalmente ida, su mente daba vueltas, su corazón latía fuerte y unas lágrimas apenas visibles habían cristalizado sus ojos.

-Hola- saludo una voz detrás de ella-¿lista para la cena pecas?

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio, el se sorprendió al verla sus ojos estaban cristalinos y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, se dejó llevar por su instinto y tomó la lagrima con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?-pregunto preocupado, nunca la había visto así

-Terry-suspiro y las lágrimas salieron completamente de su prisión, segundos después sé encontraba aferrada a su cuerpo mientras él correspondía al abrazo.

-Tranquila, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-volvió a preguntar él con la voz más dulce- ¿Te han hecho algo?

-Discúlpame-reacciono ella después de unos minutos, aflojando al abrazo a pesar de querer seguir de esa manera, por alguna razón que no entendía, sintió que los brazos de él podrían darle la fuerza que necesitaba-No me han hecho nada es solo que...

-¿Qué?- le tomó él mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

Candy le pidió que caminaran para que le explicara, Terry le invito a subir al carro para conversar. Cuando los dos estaban dentro Candy le platico del hombre que la había ido a ver y que era lo que quería.

-Entonces, hoy verás a tus padres

-No lo sé, es decir, solo me pidió que asistiera a esta dirección por que unos señores querían verme-le contestó dándole a entender que no sabía en realidad de que se trataba.

-Creo que debes ir-le contestó el regalándole una dulce sonrisa-tal vez puedas saber quienes son tus padres, nada pierdes con ir.

-Lo sé pero, he vivido sin ellos y ahora después de tanto tiempo, ¿Y sí no es verdad? ¿Y sí solo es una mentira?- preguntó ella angustiada aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-No lo sabrás, si no asistes, ve y así tus dudas quedaran resueltas- volvió a animarla-hoy cancelaremos nuestra cena, es más importante esto, ya habrá tiempo para recordar- le animó, a pesar de que quería cenar esa noche con ella, sabía que era mucho más importante esto.

-Terry...

-Dime

-Sé que tenemos años sin vernos- comenzó ella con voz baja, las lágrimas fueron desapareciendo- que tenemos un par de días viéndonos después de... –un nudo en la garganta, bloqueo su voz por un momento- todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, que en 6 años no hemos sabido nada del otro, y que después de esa noche en el hospital en que nos separamos, nuestras vidas siguieron diferentes cursos, pero, quiero pedirte algo.

-Tu dirás- contestó él perplejo al escucharla hablar creyó que ninguno de los dos volvería a tocar ese tema, sin embargo ella lo había hecho

-Por la amistad y las cosas que compartimos hace tanto, quiero que esta noche me acompañes- lo miró a los ojos suplicándole que aceptara- no quisiera ir sola, si fuera verdad lo que dice el señor que fue a verme quisiera que alguien estuviera conmigo... que tú estés conmigo, por favor.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Candy- le contestó el sorprendido que fuera él a quien escogiera para acompañarla- Lo haré con mucho gusto, no tienes que pedírmelo, deberías que saber que lo hago con gusto.

-Gracias- se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo- muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le devolvió él abrazó- tu hiciste mucho por mí, por que no he de hacerlo ahora por ti.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, cuando se disolvió él abrazó se separaron y se miraron, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, sentían que eran los mismos de hace algunos años, ella se sintió segura, y él amado. Después de esto Terry puso en marcha el auto tomando de la mano a Candy para darle fuerzas y se marcharon a la cita.

Ellos no lo advirtieron pero alguien los había visto, Albert quién había ido a invitar a Candy a cenar llegó al hospital con un ramo de rosas. Pero cuando llegó vio salir a Candy y después vio que Terry también estaba ahí, vio como ella se abrazó a él y como después se fueron a su auto donde ella lo volvía a abrazar.

Albert en esos momentos sintió rabia, rabia por que la mujer que amaba se iba con otro que no era él y para colmo de males era alguien a quien, él estaba seguro, todavía amaba. Tiró las flores al piso y dio la media vuelta.

&

Annie caminaba por las tiendas de la 5th avenida viendo aparadores, había salido de la oficina que ocupaba, su padre había caído enfermo y como su única hija ella tuvo que llevar las riendas de la familia, su padre se retiro a vivir a Florida junto con su madre dejando sola a Annie, ella cambio su residencia a NY, y la mayoría de sus negocios se encontraban ahí.

Se había convertido en una excelente empresaria, parte de sus logros habían sido gracias a Archie, quien en los primeros años le ayudó a sacar a las empresas adelante. Ella aún estaba enamorada de él a pesar de que habían terminado hace 4 años, para ella no había otro hombre si no él, pero para él parecía que todo había terminado, ya que la trataba como trataba a Candy, como una amiga, pero algo raro estaba pasando con él, por que desde hace algún tiempo se dio cuenta que miraba a Gabrielle de una manera diferente, era muy caballeroso y atento, incluso más de lo que había sido con ella.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, además aunque así fuera Gabrielle era su amiga y sabía que no la traicionaría, aunque ella también miraba a Archie de manera diferente, podía jurar que tenía miradas cómplices con él, pero no importaba ella no dejaría a Archie, lo recuperaría a cualquier costo, y haría que la amará, no importaba si Gabrielle también lo amaba sabía que se haría a un lado.

&

El auto a las afueras de una gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, Terry habló con el hombre de la entrada explicándole la razón por la que estaban ahí, inmediatamente abrió el portón y los dejo pasar mientras el hombre lleno de curiosidad trataba de asomarse para ver a la chica que venía dentro.

Cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar a la puerta de la mansión los nervios de Candy fueron en aumento, primero al no saber que pasaría dentro de la mansión y no saber si sabría algo acerca de sus padres, y por si no fuera poco los nervios aumentaron cuando Terry al ver que ella estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Después de unos segundos, el auto llegó a la entrada, Candy volteo haber a la casa y después volteo haber a Terry

-Quiero darte las gracias por estar aquí- le dijo- no sabes lo que significa para mí

-No tienes por que agradecerme- le contestó él con una sonrisa- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que tu hiciste por mí hace unos años... bueno creo que el momento llegó.

Bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella dudo por un momento pero después d unos segundos la acepto y bajo del auto, subieron unas escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Era una casa blanca estilo victoriano, con varios ventanales en los cuales se podían observar luces prendidas, Terry tomó la mano de ella y toco la puerta, después de un momento alguien abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches- saludo Candy- mi nombre es Candy White Andley y tengo una invitación de lo señores Cole

-Bienvenida señorita, señor- hizo una reverencia a los dos-pasen

El mayordomo, quien era un hombre de unos 55 años de cabello cano los dirigió a una de las salas de la gran mansión, en la sala estaba el cuadro de una hermosa mujer de unos 38 años delgada de cabello oscuro y rizado, con una fina nariz, era hermosa, y junto a ella un hombre con al menos 4 años más que la mujer. Alto y buen mozo, de cabello rubio ligeramente rizado y con unas curiosas pecas en la nariz y ojos verdes. Terry estaba sumamente sorprendido ya que ambos eran demasiado parecidos a Candy _"deben ser sus padres, no hay duda"_ pensó.

Unos minutos después de que el mayordomo se hubiera retirado las figuras del cuadro se hicieron presentes, Hellen y Nickolas Cole, exactamente iguales que en los cuadros. En cuanto Hellen posó sus ojos en la chica se toco el corazón dándose cuenta que era ella, su esposo trato de calmarla y se presentó ante Candy y Terry.

-Buenas noches, disculpen ustedes la tardanza- se disculpo el señor

-Buenas noches- saludaron Terry y Candy

-Tomen asiento por favor- pidió el señor Cole mientras su mujer no deja de mirar a Candy

-Espero que no le moleste que haya traído aun amigo- hablo Candy un poco nerviosa

-No claro que no es evidente que no podía venir sola a una cita con desconocidos- respondió Nickolas Cole

-Terrence Grandchester a sus ordenes- se presento Terry

-Es un gusto...

-Disculpe si soy atrevida, pero... me interesa saber por que me han citado aquí- pregunto Candy

-Pues vera Señorita, le hemos citado aquí por que...

-Déjame explicarle Nick- pidió la señora mirando a su esposo

-Como desees querida- respondió él tomando de la mano a su mujer

-Vera... hace casi 23 años mi hija nos fue arrebatada por fuerzas ajenas a nosotros- comenzó la señora con los ojos cristalinos a empezar si relato- ambos éramos jóvenes y mis padres se oponían a la relación de ambos, debido a que Nick no era de una familia rica, pero Dios supo pagarnos todo el sufrimiento de los años separados y de nuestra hija perdida, volviendo a unirnos.

-Lamento que allá pasado por todo eso pero dígame una cosa, que tengo yo que ver con eso- pregunto Candy

-Bueno- hablo el señor- después de unas investigaciones que duraron años y años en los que llegamos a perder la esperanza, hemos encontrado a nuestra hija... tu

-¿¿Qué??- pregunto Candy asombrada

-Disculpa si te lo hemos dicho de esta manera, pero era necesario no soportábamos mas la idea de no decírtela verdad- respondió el señor

-Pero ¿cómo? – pregunto asombrada tomando de la mano a un Terry aún mas asombrado

-Permíteme contarte la historia- hablo la señora- Tu padre y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 15 años. En ese entonces él contaba con 19 años, nos conocimos por casualidad, mi sobrero se había escapado con el viento y el fue quien me lo devolvió. Me invito un helado y lo acepte, esa tarde hablamos mucho, sobre quienes éramos, que queríamos, nuestros sueños.

En ese momento tu padre era ayudante de un viejo y millonario abogado, quien jamás tuvo familia, cuando lograba tener algo de tiempo nos veíamos, mi madre comenzó a llamar esas salidas un "noviazgo impropio". Tus abuelos, como podrás imaginar, se opusieron inmediatamente, sin embargo a mi no me importaba yo amaba a tu padre mas que a nada, nos veíamos a escondidas, mientras mi madre gritaba que él no era digno de mí, que no era de buena cuna y no tenía dinero. Así pasaron los meses hasta que un día para el mes de agosto descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti, tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba era algo que me hacía feliz y al mismo tiempo con miedo, mi madre no quería a Nick y sería capaz de cualquier cosa como lo pudimos comprobar después.

Cuando tu padre se enteró, se puso feliz y sabiendo la situación me propuso matrimonio, así que platicamos y decidí escaparme de casa al día siguiente, tu padre iría por mí... pero no llegó

-Tu abuelo de alguna forma se había enterado de nuestros planes y tendió una trampa- continuó Nicholas- la noche que iría por tu madre, la policía fue por mí y me llevo a la cárcel, tu abuela había levantado cargos falsos para no dejarme ir con tu madre.

-yo lo espere por mucho tiempo, pero él no llegó- continuó Helen-al día siguiente con el corazón roto, le confesé a mi madre todo lo que pasaba, quien para mi sorpresa y con mucha tranquilidad, me dijo que tendría a mi hijo pero en América en un convento en Chicago y después el nacimiento te daríamos en adopción. Yo no tuve voluntad y acepte pensando que tu padre me había abandonado.

-¿Y usted que hizo?- preguntó Candy a Nicholas

-Me dejaron ir una semana después, con la ayuda de Sir Cole, quien me había tomado cariño ya que ambos habíamos quedado solos y era lo único que le quedaba, le explique lo que había pasado y en ayudo a buscar a tu madre, pero tu abuela no quiso decirme a donde la habían llevado, la busque desesperadamente, pero jamás la encontré. Pasaron los meses y Sir Cole contrato un investigador mientras yo aprendía el negocio de Abogado, después me dio su apellido, meses después había perdido toda esperanza, Sir Cole insistió en que fuera a la universidad, y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar, después de casi 4 años, ya graduado y trabajando con mi padre adoptivo, volví a ver a tu madre.

-¿Y usted Helen que hizo en ese tiempo?- volvió a preguntar la rubia

-bueno, estuve 7 meses encerrada en aquel convento, nos mantenían ocupadas bordando, tejiendo y rezando, conforme pasaron los meses menos me agradaba la idea de darte en adopción, hablaba mucho contigo cuando estabas en mi vientre- dijo la mujer acariciando su vientre como si el bebé jamás se hubiera ido-cuando llegó el día de tu nacimiento y te oí llorar, pedí y suplique que me dejaran verte, pero no me escucharon. Así que decidí arriesgarme, te tomé entre mis brazos y escape contigo, estuvimos escondidas en un pueblo cercano al Hogar de Pony, donde me permitieron trabajar a cambio de techo y comida, pero no duro mucho, lamentablemente mis padres nos encontraron, y después de esto te arrebataron de mis brazos. Un mes después me llevaron a Francia donde permanecí hasta aquel día que regresé a Londres.

-¿Y Como fue que arreglaron sus problemas y todo lo que sufrieron paso a un segundo término?, Supongo que no fue fácil- pregunto Terry interesado en aquella historia.

-El amor que sentíamos, era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa- contestó Helen- debo admitir que me encontraba enojada y dolida, pero cuando lo vi todo desapareció, y después de una larga platica...

-Y una boda clandestina- agregó él con una sonrisa que Terry supo era igual a la de Candy

-Nick y yo volvimos a estar juntos y desde entonces nos dedicamos a buscarte...

Candy tenía la mirada en aquellas personas, tratando de asimilar aquella situación, tenía padre y siempre la buscaron, no la abandonaron a su suerte, su madre la quería escapo de su familia, su padre luchó por ella...

-Hija- Helen se acercó a ella, quien lloraba en silencio mientras Terry se hacía a un lado y daba el lugar al padre quien agradeció con la mirada- Sé que eres ya una mujer adulta y además profesional- le sonrió su madre- pero si aceptas y os llegaras a perdonar, quisiéramos que aceptaras vivir un tiempo con nosotros, deseamos conocerte y que nos conozcas...

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó callada, vivir con sus papás y dejar a los Andley, era una decisión difícil de tomar, busco la mirada de Terry buscando apoyo, y lo encontró, y no solo eso, encontró mucho más. Así que tomando aire pronuncio...

-Yo...

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola público, ¿adivinen? ¡¡REGRESE!! o, sí así es después de una larga ¬¬ si ya sé Maru una muy larga temporada sin actualizar aquí les dejo el 5 capítulo de Eternal Flame. La historia de los padres de candy me a costado un poco ya que esta inspirada en el libro de La búsqueda de Claudia (no pregunten nombre de la autora ahí después se los paso) por lo que adaptarla a mi historia fue difícil, pero aquí esta, no es tan largo como esperaba pero espero les guste n.n.

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas molonas (jejejejejeje) que siempre están ahí echándome porras Gaby ( hermana gracias por soportarme y por tus consejos n.n) Cindy y Tere ( chicas donde están las extraño T.T), Maru ( Amiga eres un amor) Cesar y a todas las chicas que me han escrito lamento si no recuerdo sus nombres pero mi memoria es mala y bueno que más puedo decirles gracias por el apoyo y los piropos jejeje, a mis otras hermanas recién adoptadas, Ale y May gracias por todo escucharme y apoyarme las quiero chicas, Cosa n.n gracias por las porras y bueno a toda esa gente que esta ahí conmigo los adoro.

Bueno ya saben para cualquier sugerencia, jitomatazos, o simplemente APRA felicitar o mentármela pueden hacerlo a la pagina de mi grupo mx.groups./group/**livingforever** o escribir a o 

Nos veremos pronto n.n Kiiandy o Helen


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Flame

**Eternal Flame**

**( Flama Eterna)**

**By Kiiandy**

Is this burning

An eternal Flame

**Capítulo 6 Decisiones**

El auto avanzaba por las heladas calles de New York, ya solitarias por la hora que era. Dentro del auto una chica rubia observaba las calles por la ventana, hundida en sus pensamientos, sin duda había sido un día de sorpresas, encontrase con Terry había sido una de ellas, pero la mayor sorpresa, sin duda, fue el haber encontrado a sus padres. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión, acerca de la petición que ellos le habían hecho, y que en el fondo ella deseaba aceptar de manera inmediata, conocer a sus padres había sido un gran sueño que ahora podría cumplirse, pero primero debería hablar con Albert y la tía abuela.

Sería difícil hacerlo, ellos habían sido su familia por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que lo entenderían, sabían que sería una oportunidad que no podría darse el lujo de negarse. Lo más probable era que ambos desconfiaran pensando que eran unos oportunistas o algo peor, pero Nicholas Cole, previniendo algo así le había entregado a su hija papeles acerca de la investigación así como copias de papeles de propiedad y cuenta de banco.

Suspiro… el día siguiente sería un día muy largo y difícil, sin embargo en aquel momento de silencio sentía tranquilidad y fuerza, volteo a ver al hombre que la acompañaba, sonrió y le devolvió la misma, tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo, que ella agradeció. Minutos después se encontraban atravesando el jardín de la mansión Andley, hasta llegar a la escalinata que daba entrada, Terry bajo del auto para abrir la puerta de Candy, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el hombre una vez hubo cerrado la puerta del auto.

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió la chica y lo miró a los ojos- yo de verdad… Terry… te agradezco lo que has hecho esta noche por mí… no se como podría pagártelo…

-Ni lo menciones, Candy- alzó una mano en señal de que no siguiera- ha sido, un honor el que me pidieras que fuera contigo

-Sin embargo- sonrió de medio lado- si de verdad deseas pagarme el favor… bueno… cuando resuelvas todo esto, iremos a cenar como lo teníamos previsto.

-Es un trato- le devolvió la sonrisa, y en un impulsó se abrazó a él- Gracias Terry no habría podido hacerlo sola.

-Te lo repito, fue un placer… y Candy… si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa- la alejo de él un poco y metió la mano en su saco para entregarle un papel- aquí están mis datos y los de mi madre.

-Lo haré, gracias

-Es mejor que entres ahora, es tarde

-Si… buenas noches… que descanses

-Igualmente pecosa, buenas noches

Subió la pequeña escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta, abrió con cuidado y volteo para despedir a Terry, quien le dijo adiós con la mano, subió al auto y se marcho. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo cuando observó un rayo de luz saliendo del estudio, por lo que se acerco al lugar.

-¿Albert?- susurró la chica- ¿estas ahí?

La chica abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza para observar el lugar, pudo ver una silueta para enfrente de la chimenea del lugar, con lo que parecía una copa en la mano.

-¿Albert?- la chica se acercó al hombre- ¿Estas bien?

-Candy-el hombre volteo

-No sabes lo que ha pasado hoy, tengo tanto que contarte- comenzó la chica a hablar y acercándose a él tratándose de abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Terry?- preguntó con dolor en la voz- Supongo que bien tomando en cuenta la hora que es…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Me entere?-se alejo de ella dándole la espalda- pase al hospital esta tarde para invitarte a cenar fuera… y los ví… abrazándose…

-Sí, bueno me lo encontré y me invitó a cenar...

-Pues parece que fue más que una simple cena…-volteó a verla con mirada acusadora

-¿Albert qué te pasa?¿Por qué me hablas como si hubiera hecho algo malo?-estaba confundida, el hombre que tenía enfrente no era su amigo y hermano de tantos años.

-¡Por que parece que olvidas todo lo que te hizo! El daño que te provoco, los años lejos de todos.

-Eso no es culpa suya… y lo sabes muy bien- su voz sonó débil- si nos separamos fue decisión mía, ambos cometimos errores, pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora…

-Ahora el te busca y te arrogas a sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado

-Eso no es verdad….

-¡Claro que lo es!-respondió lleno de furia, los celos aflorando como nunca, acercándose a Candy- En la primera oportunidad que tuviste, te fuiste con él como lo haría una cualquiera.

Su mejilla izquierda sintió el fuerte impacto de aquella blanca y delicada mano, poso su mano sobre ella y observo a la mujer frente él con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento comprendió lo que sus malditos celos habían provocado. Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos no creyendo lo que le había dicho, sintió dolor, sintió rabia y al fin comprendió algo que se había negado.

-Jamás imagine que pensaras algo así de mí-hablo llorando y con rabia en la voz- y si tanto te preocupa saber que paso esta tarde, bien te lo diré… esta noche la familia Cole me invito ha su casa, diciendo que tenían información acerca de mi s padres, YO le pedí a Terry que me acompañara, no podría hacerlo sola y él aceptó

-Candy…- alzó una mano callándolo

-Son ellos, mis verdaderos padres…

-Nunca imagine… yo…

-¿Y quieres saber algo más?-las lágrimas no cesaban-me han pedido-se le quebró la voz- que vaya a vivir con ellos, para conocernos… era duro para mi decidir, pero ahora… se que será mejor que me vaya.

-No Candy… mira…

-No voy a perder la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia, de vivir con ellos.

-¡Te abandonaron! Ellos…

-Te equivocas, se por que no estuvieron a mi lado… me han buscado por muchos años… y mañana mismo me iré.

-No puedes… Candy…

-Si puedo y lo haré… además es lo mejor para ambos- suspiró y se seco las lágrimas-en cuanto a Terry… No ha pasado nada entre nosotros y no sé que pasara, pero no lo alejaré de mí.

Paso junto a él y salió del estudio dejando a Albert sin habla. El rubio camino unos pasos y se tiró en el sillón, todos los años que había guardado sus sentimientos por ella, habían explotado en el peor arranque de celos, vio en sus ojos que ella se dio cuenta de ellos y ahora con la familia de ella presente, su verdadera familia, estaría lejos.

&

Los rayos del sol iluminaban cada rincón del inmenso jardín, el aire fresco de la mañana acariciaba su rostro haciéndola sentir despierta, más de lo que en ese momento se sentía, casi no había podido dormir, el día anterior había estado cargado de sorpresas, buenas y malas. Suspiró mientras observaba aquel inmenso jardín, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega todo ese tiempo? Gabrielle le había insinuado varias veces que Albert se comportaba con ella más como un pretendiente que como su amigo, cosa que ella siempre negaba adjudicando sus visiones a las novelas románticas que gustaba de leer.

Sin embargo después de ver la escena que la había armado la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de la verdad, él sentía algo más que amistad, lo vio en sus ojos, lo escucho en su voz llena de celos e ira al mencionar a Terry. Aunque la verdad es que entre ella y el actor no había pasado nada, su corazón no paraba de brincar cuando pensaba en él, y lo que le había dicho a Albert era verdad, no sabía que le depararía la vida con él, pero no cometería el error de alejarlo, no otra vez. Negó con la cabeza recordando todo lo que había dicho antes de su llegada a América, antes de verlo, sabiendo que se metía a si misma.

Tres golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación, tomo el pomo y la abrió.

-Buenos días, Tía- saludo la muchacha con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, Candy ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pase- Candy cerró la puerta una vez que la anciana mujer entró y se sentó en la orilla de su cama- Supongo que Albert ya se lo dijo- comenzó a hablar acercándose y sentándose a ella.

-¿Decirme que?-preguntó la anciana-No lo he visto, ha salido muy temprano esta mañana, ¿Ha habido algún problema?

-Pues…- la rubio pensó bien como explicaría todo lo que había pasado, sabiendo el estado de salud de su tía- ayer tuve una visita… que bueno…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tía… debo mostrarle algo-Candy volteo a la mesita junto a su cama y saco de un cajón un fólder con varios papeles-¿Conoce a la familia Cole?

-¿Cole?- La mujer trató de hacer memoria- ¿Helen y Nicholas Cole?- la rubia asintió- solo de vista, el señor Cole dicen era un empleado del difunto Lic. Cole y le dejó todo su dinero, dicen que es una excelente persona y que supo manejar los negocios que le habían dejado, de su esposa no se sabe mucho se dice que hubo un romance cuando eran muy jóvenes, ella parece que es de una buena familia inglesa… pero a que viene la pregunta ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

-Tía, estos papeles me los entregaron ellos ayer- le entrego el fólder con la información- ellos son mis padres…

-¿Qué?-la Tía Abuela Elroy estaba sorprendida

-Ellos se conocieron muy jóvenes, se enamoraron…- Candy comenzó a contarle la historia que había escuchado el día anterior, explicándole con detalle todo lo que había pasado hasta el día anterior.

-Vaya… es increíble

-Lo sé tía… y quieren que me mude con ellos- añadió la rubia insegura

-Ellos quieren… que vivas en su casa…

-Tía, se que es difícil, yo misma me sentía un poco mal al pensar dejarla- le sonrió de manera dulce- pero… son mis padres, siempre había deseado conocerlos a pesar de resignarme a no tenerlos- se levanto y comenzó caminar frente a la anciana- ellos están aquí y me han dicho que se quedaran sabiendo que mi trabajo esta aquí así que no estaremos lejos.

-Hay hija- la mujer se levantó y la abrazó- no tengo corazón para detenerte- la alejo de ella y la miró a los ojos-necesitas estar con ellos y disfrutarlos, solo prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, cuando este aquí y en Chicago:

-¡Claro que sí tía!- la volvió a abrazar

-¿Y qué dice Albert al respecto?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos

-Él … bueno… anoche tuvimos una pelea..- se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿No esta de acuerdo en que te vayas con tu familia?, seguramente desconfiara pero en cuanto vea quienes son…

-Tía… no fue por eso que peleamos…

-¿Entonces?- la mujer frunció el ceño intrigada

-¿Recuerda a Terry Grandchester?

-Claro… aún recuerdo tu mirada aquel día en que me contaste lo que había pasado… lo querías mucho

-Pues, parece que ahora el destino es cuando más nos une, el me acompaño anoche a ver a mis padres

-¿Qué?

-Lo encontré a la hora del almuerzo en el parque, y me invito a cenar- una sonrisa leve iluminaba su cara- cuando paso por mí, le conté la invitación que había recibido, le pedí que me acompañara y así lo hizo… al parecer Albert nos vio y anoche… bueno comenzó a decirme muchas cosas que me lastimaron…- no quiso decirle todo, sabiendo el problema que se haría-estaba muy enojado por verme con Terry… Tía… temo que él

-¿Esta enamorado de ti?- la tía le sonrió comprensiva

-Usted… lo sabía

-Tal vez sea vieja, pero no ciega… conozco a Albert muy bien, yo lo crié Candy

-Tía… yo…

-Cuando me di cuenta de esto, sabía que no sería correspondido- tomó las manos de la chica al ver su rostro- lo sabía por que lo ves como un hermano mayor.

-Tía… yo lo quiero… pero no de esa manera…

-Lo sé mi niña-hizo una mueca de tristeza- y no es culpa tuya

-Yo solo… quisiera que las cosas no fueran así, temo que las cosas cambiaran entre los dos-la tristeza en su voz era imposible de disimular.

-Dale tiempo para que lo asimilé, ahora que estarás con tus padres le darás tiempo para pensar las cosas, les hará bien.

-Tal vez tenga razón-pensativa se quedo callada un momento

-¿Y el Joven Grandchester está haciendo méritos nuevamente?-Candy se dio cuenta de la mirada pícara de su tía

-¡Tía!- la chica se sonrojo ligeramente

-No tiene nada de malo que así sea…

-Pues…- comenzó dudosa no sabía si sería correcto decirle a su tía lo que sentía cuando Albert era como su hijo.

-Soy Tía tanto tuya como de Albert, y quiero saber todo lo que pasa en tu vida- trato de tranquilizar a su sobrina con una sonrisa al ver su mirada llena de dudas- él superara esto y encontrara a alguien que lo haga feliz y quiero que tu también lo seas.

-Gracias tía- le sonrió- pero no se si "haciendo méritos" sea la frase adecuada.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos habíamos visto un par de veces, antes que me invitara a cenar, tal vez solo quiere recuperar una vieja amistad…

-Un hombre no busca un viejo amor solo para recuperar una amistad.

-No lo sé…

-Tomate las cosas con calma y veras que todo toma su lugar- le dio un beso en la coronilla mientras se levantaba- regresó a Chicago mañana, avísale a Dorothy que día te mudaras con los Cole para que te ayude con las cosas.

-Mañana, cuando usted se vaya, me mudare.

-Esta bien Candy, y recuerda que siempre serás parte de esta familia, pase lo que pase - acarició su mejilla, mientras la chica asentía y se dirigío a la puerta- ahora apresúrate no querrás llegar tarde al hospital, y Gabrielle te estará esperando para desayunar.

&

Gabrielle se encontraba sentada en la terraza de la mansión Andley tomando su desayuno, con una taza de té en la mano observaba el imponente jardín. Tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de lo que había pasado anoche entre Candy y Terry, pero sabiendo que no era el mejor lugar para hablarlo, decidió poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar correr ala habitación de la rubia.

-Buenos días Gaby- una voz saludo tras ella, que hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir rápidamente.

Archibald Cronwell se acercó a ella posando un delicado beso en su mejilla después de darle los bueno días y sentarse junto a ella, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que este acto había provocado, trato de saludarlo lo más normal posible.

-Buen día Archie- le respondió un poco nerviosa-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí bastante bien- le sonrió, adoraba a esa mujer frente a él, adoraba verla sonrojarse de aquella manera-¿Y tu has descansado?

-Si… bueno ya sabes- metió un pedazo de fresa en la boca masticando lentamente, haciendo tiempo para quitar un poco los nervios- dormí algo tarde leyendo algunos expedientes, pero bastante bien.

-¿Y Candy aún no ha bajado?

-No, la señora Elroy fue a buscarla, no debe tardar.

-¿Llegó muy tarde anoche?-preguntó Archie tomando un sorbo de café

-Pues…

-Sí llegue un poco tarde, gracias por preocuparte primo- la rubia estaba entrando a la terraza- Buenos días- saludo de beso a ambos y se sentó al otro lado de Gabrielle

-¿Y… cómo te fue?- la fuerza de voluntad de Gabrielle se vino abajo

-Pues hubo cambio de planes- Candy tomo un sorbo de su taza de té, pensando la mejor manera de darle las noticias a su primo y amiga.

-¿No saliste anoche con Grandchester?- pregunto el hombre con una ceja levantada

-Sí y no

-Podrías explicarte- pidió la castaña con una mueca curiosa

-Debo contarles algo…

&

Terrance Grandchester nunca había sido un hombre muy social ni con muchos amigos, sin embargo los que tenía los valoraba y guardaba como el tesoro más preciado, pero desde hacía unos años, una de las joyas de aquel tesoro se había perdido. Albert siempre había sido un hombre amable, el le había ayudado cuando más perdido se había sentido y entre ambos siempre había habido mucha complicidad, aún así su relación fue cambiado de manera drástica, y anoche supuso cual era la razón, cuando despedía a Candy desde el auto, logro ver al rubio en la ventana observando, alzó la mano a manera de saludo y solo recibió una mirada de puro odio.

Jamás le había visto esa mirada y temió que uno de sus amigos más cercanos estaba más lejos de lo que creía, no supo con certeza sí estaba en lo correcto al pensar la causa, solo esperaba que aquello no acabara mal.

&

-Candy… no se que decir…- Archie estaba totalmente asombrado

-Candy es magnífico- Gabrielle abrazó a su amiga

-Gracias- devolvió el abrazó

-Candy-habló Archie abrazándola- me da tanto gusto que encontraras a tus padres, nadie merece más esa felicidad que tu.

-Gracias Archie

-Pero te aviso- añadió con seriedad- que seguiremos siendo primos seas o no una Andley

-Eso no cambiara entre nosotros, he hablado con la tía, ustedes siguen siendo mi familia.- sonrió la rubia tomando de las manos a su primo

-¿Y cuando piensas mudarte?- pregunto Gabrielle

-Mañana-contestó con un suspiró

-Es muy pronto- contestó Gabrielle

-Lo sé pero será lo mejor, después de lo sucedido con Albert, es mejor que sea así al menos por un tiempo- sonrió de lado

-No puedo creer aún que Albert se comportara de aquella manera- dijo Archie un poco confuso- él no suele ser así

-Los celos son malos consejeros- añadió Gabrielle- y si se ha guardado todo eso durante mucho tiempo, ayer al verte llegar con Terry explotó.

-Aún así, Terry y Albert han sido amigos por años…- habló la rubia mas para si misma- no tiene caso que sienta tanto… odio por él, siempre fueron muy cercanos.

-No desde hace un tiempo- respondió Archie

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Candy

-A que… bueno les suplicó un poco de discreción con esto- vio a las dos chicas asentir y continuo- Como saben Terry y yo, bueno si bien nunca nos habíamos hablado más que por cortesía, eso cambió desde hace unos años, tenemos algo de confidencia… alguna vez comentó que Albert había dejado de responder sus cartas, he incluso cuando habían coincidido en algún evento, se portaba cortante, Terry pensó que tal vez era la presión que sentía al estar al frente de las empresas, pero yo supe que había más en todo eso- se quedó pensativo un momento y añadió- aún así jamás pensé que fuera a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo y menos contigo.

-Archie te suplico que no le comentes nada de esto a Albert, espero que el estar alejados nos haga bien a ambos.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien y él reaccionara de manera positiva

-Eso esperó

-Ahora damas-hizo una reverencia- es hora de retirarnos o si no todos llegaremos tarde.

&

Annie Britter se encontraba cepillando su lacio y oscuro cabello, una y otra vez frente al enorme espejo de su tocador, se sabía bella y explotaba al máximo esa cualidad, ya no era aquella chica tímida que lloraba y temía por todo, era segura y fuerte. Sin embargo sabía que algo le faltaba, Archie.

Salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras y subiendo al auto, pidió al chofer que la llevara al hospital donde trabajaba Candy y Gabrielle…. Gabrielle, ella realmente siempre le había caído bien era una buena chica, sin embargo estaba llevándose algo que le pertenecía.

Archie después de terminar su relación la trataba como su amiga, y ella lo aceptó sabiendo que algún día se daría cuenta de su error y regresaría a ella, sin embargo había pasado el tiempo y él había puesto toda su atención en la castaña. Movió la cabeza negando con desesperación, no podía permitir que se lo quitara, lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo… así que esa mañana empezaría su plan, Archie regresaría a ella y al fin lograría que se casara con ella, a cualquier costo.

&

-¡Gaby!- llamo Archie a la chica que estaba esperando a que Candy bajara-¿Tienes un minuto?

-Claro Archie ¿Qué pasa?- contestó la chica con una sonrisa que lo hizo perder la concentración

-He… esto…- movió la cabeza un poco para aclararse la mente- Quería saber si…¿Quisieras almorzar conmigo hoy?

-¿Solos?- no pudo evitar preguntar la chica

-Claro si no te molesta- sonrió de forma tímida, esperando nervioso su respuesta

-Si…-observo la decepción en el rostro del hombre- quiero decir, no me molesta que almorcemos juntos, ¿pasas por mí?

-Claro- sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- paso por ti.

Gabrielle lo vio salir de la casa y subir a su auto, realmente le gustaba Archie, no solo físicamente si no en su forma de ser y… suspiró, era algo demasiado peligroso, sabía que Annie aún no lo había olvidado del todo, pero si él tenía interés en ella, ¿por qué no aceptarlo?

Continuara……

**N d K:** (Nota de Kiiandy)

¡Hola, Hola! ¿Qué creen? REGRESE n.n no les da felicidad… Bueno después de tanto tiempo, y si fue mas de un año o dos que no había actualizado al parecer mi querida musa esta regresando, así que estoy decidida a acabar este fic cueste lo que me cueste. La historia ahora comenzara a tomar un giro diferente, Albert es un personaje que siempre fue tierno y comprensivo, pero recordemos que a final de cuentas sigue siendo hombre y humano, y los celos son de las peores sensaciones en este mundo, además por que sí pierdes el control de ellos, te convierten en otra persona.

Me gusto darle un giro diferente a la Tía Elroy, a final de cuentas ella se encariña con Candy (al menos en mi fic) y estará para ella por que le demostró que era une buena chica. No se pierdan la trama de Annie XD esa mujer se desquiciara yo se lo que les digo.

Bueno también quiero agradecer a mis amiguitas, Gaby, Cindy y Tere T.T llas quiero y las extraño reteharto, pero como se los prometí aquí esta un capítulo más y si ya se me tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca o prometo apurarme con el otro capítulo. Maru amiga, prometo subir el de Hearts without a home lo más pronto posible por que le tengo una misión importante a Dj maru XD Y animó tqm.

Bueno ya saben cualquier jitomatazo o sugerencia o aplausos y regalos, si es en fanfiction mándenlo por RW, si es por los grupos de Candy de preferencia a mi correo elen flores (Arroba) yahoo (punto) com o helenlashmik (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.


End file.
